Tainting the Roses Red
by Pink Angel Feathers
Summary: Ichigo sabía que él podía ser un cabeza dura. Casi siempre aprendía las cosas de la manera difícil, pero sobre esto, él no podía cometer errores. Su Hollow estaba jugando a un juego peligroso, uno que de alguna manera involucraba a Inoue. TRADUCCION
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la Traductora****: Una nueva historia, no pude resistirme jeje, pero siempre trato de buscar historias que estén completas, y esta lo está. Debido a que este fic tiene situaciones sexuales, también la publicaré en otro sitio web Fanfic es, sólo en ese lugar los publicaré completos, mientras que aquí excluiré esas escenas, por lo que cuando llegue el momento, si quieren leerlo completo deberán dirigirse a mi perfil; ahí encontraran el link.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia contiene malas palabras, fuerte violencia, y situaciones sexuales en capítulos posteriores.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada. Esta historia pertenece a **_**Child of the Ashes**_**, yo solamente obtuve su permiso para traducir esta magnífica historia, que la disfruten ^.^**

* * *

**Tainting the Roses Red**

Por _Child of the Ashes_

Orihime suspiró, apoyándose contra la fría barrera de cemento que corría a lo largo del río y dividía el parque. Una luciérnaga aterrizó a su lado y sonrió cuando hizo un guiño y destelló su luz antes de volar de nuevo.

Para ser finales de primavera, era inusualmente frío y estaba sorprendida de que estuvieran afuera en absoluto. Sin embargo, considerando que la temperatura seguía cayendo, era sorprendente que ella lo estuviera. Orihime arrugó su nariz. ¿Cómo podría simplemente haber ido a casa después de una historia como esa? Por supuesto, ella vendría.

La primera estrella en la noche de la luna nueva... Incluso las palabras sonaban mágicas. Sin embargo, sólo porque Tatsuki le había dicho sobre ella, no significa que ella sería muy comprensiva si descubría que Orihime había venido sola.

Se estremeció, mirando por encima de su hombro y atrajo su abrigo más cerca antes de recordar que no había usado uno. Suspirando, Orihime regresó su mirada al horizonte. Sería en cualquier momento. Ya casi podía ver el espacio vacío en el cielo donde la luna debería haber estado.

Entonces la vio. Rebotando sobre sus pies, junto sus manos y cerró sus ojos, pensando su deseo tan fuerte como podía. Con una sonrisa, entreabrió un ojo y sólo por si acaso, susurró su deseo en la noche, dejando que la briza lo atrapara y llevara su secreto a donde quisiera.

* * *

Observando a la chica desde las sombras, la criatura se removió, lamiendo sus labios.

Ella lucía absolutamente deliciosa con su rostro vuelto hacia el cielo y el viento soplando su extraño cabello color flama alrededor de ella. Y la inocencia, incluso desde aquí era evidente, lucia como una vela en una habitación oscura. Nada daba sabor a una comida como la ingenuidad.

Espero, mirando constantemente y las garras crispándose. Ella era perfecta.

* * *

Orihime sonrió, frotando sus brazos y mirando el agua. Necesitaba volver a su tarea, pero la noche era tan pacifica, quería llegar al último momento. Y era maravillosamente tranquilo, como si el mundo hubiera dejado de moverse.

Sin embargo...

Orihime dio un paso atrás y se dio vuelta, mirando alrededor cuando los escalofríos surgieron por su columna vertebral que no tenía nada que ver con el frío.

Era _muy _tranquilo. Tan anormal.

La conciencia pasó a través de ella, tropezando con las terminaciones nerviosas y levantando la piel de gallina en sus brazos. Algo estaba mal. En el borde de su conciencia, podía sentirlo al acecho. Extendiendo sus sentidos, Orihime se dio vuelta.

¿Dónde está? Dónde—

Ahí.

A pocos metros de distancia, bajo una pequeña cerca, un par de ojos la estaban observando. Ella tomó aire con sorpresa, preparándose para un ataque que nunca vino. Orihime frunció el ceño, enfocándose en la pequeña cantidad de energía viniendo de los arbustos. Definitivamente_ no _era humana, pero en realidad no se sentía como el reiatsu retorcido de un hollow, tampoco.

"¿Hola?"

Tan pronto como la palabra dejó su boca, los ojos pestañearon y se habían ido. Orihime dio un paso hacia atrás, chocando en la media pared detrás de ella. Se quedó mirando la cerca por unos segundos, sin saber qué hacer con ello, antes de que sus pensamientos fueran interrumpidos por una nueva ola de pesada energía oscura.

Esta vez no había duda. Un feroz rugido sonó desde lo que debió haber sido a varias cuadras de distancia. Miró hacia atrás una vez más antes de decidir sobre la más grande amenaza cuando otra explosión de malvada presión espiritual encendió sus sentidos.

Se dio vuelta e inició una carrera desesperada.

Orihime ni siquiera necesito tratar de buscar al hollow mientras corría a través del parque. Estaba haciendo un terrible escándalo. En cambio, buscó a Rukia. Ella tenía patrullaje esta noche, ¿no es así?

La pequeña shinigami no estaba en ningún lugar cercano y la preocupación hizo que Orihime acelerara su paso. Esperando que su amiga estuviera bien, corrió en la noche, olvidándose de toda aura sospechosa y vigilantes ojos carmesí.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/T: Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo, debido a que el primero ha sido muy corto decidí subir pronto el 2, espero que les guste ^.^**

* * *

**Tainting the Roses Red**

Por _Child of the Ashes_

Ichigo caminó por la acera de la ciudad, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negro y rojo. Yuzu necesitaba huevos para la cena. Otra vez.

Él no podía entenderlo. ¿No había conseguido huevos la noche anterior? Entonces, ¿por qué, menos de veinticuatro horas más tarde, estaba congelando su trasero afuera para hacer el mismo viaje? Si resultaba que su viejo estaba haciendo batidos de proteínas de nuevo, iba a matar al bastardo.

Un escalofrío bajo por su espina dorsal.

La _última_ vez que su papá le había sugerido 'Se un hombre', como lo había dicho tan discretamente, Ichigo había despertado a una hora infame sólo para encontrar un embudo acomodado en su esófago, justo antes de que su padre arrojara un cuarto de los huevos crudos por su garganta, sin mencionar algo que sabía sospechosamente a pasto.

Después de unos momentos de golpear la cara del bastardo en el piso de madera, él había comenzado a insistir que sólo era pasto de trigo, y por lo tanto, una comida saludable.

Ichigo frunció el ceño. _Viejo estúpido..._

Un distante rugido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo eco en los edificios, haciendo vibrar los vidrios, y al mismo tiempo haciendo difícil distinguir su origen.

Maldita sea, Rukia.

Se suponía que ella debía estar encargándose de esta mierda esta noche.

Miró alrededor en busca de un lugar para arrojar su cuerpo, echando un vistazo a un oscuro callejón. Sí, eso es justo lo que necesitaba ahora mismo, para que algún enfermo demente lo encontrara inconsciente y robara sus riñones. Frunció el ceño, dándose vuelta. ¿Por qué era que en cualquier momento que de verdad necesitaba a ese pequeño peluche pervertido Kon, nunca estaba cerca?

Otro rugido atrajo su atención de vuelta al problema. Necesitaba encontrar un lugar. Ahora.

El destello de una señal cruzando la calle llamó su atención y arqueó una ceja... _¿venta de colchón, eh? Eso puede funcionar._

Un par de minutos más tarde, se agachó fuera de la tienda de muebles y salió corriendo, preguntándose por qué el universo era un lugar tan injusto, que incluso una noche libre parecía demasiado para pedir.

El suelo bajo sus pies tembló y se destrozó.

Maldita sea, él iba a llegar tarde. Era imposible decir que tipo de caos había logrado causar por ahora.

Ichigo golpeó la esquina y dobló a la derecha, y allí estaba. Dos veces tan grande como un autobús de la ciudad, pisoteando sobre cuatro enormes pies planos. Un enorme cuerno sobresalía del centro de su fea mascara y una larga cola llena de amenazantes picos decoraban su extremo trasero. Parecía ser vagamente animal e Ichigo pensó que podría haber reconocido la forma, pero se trataba de un hollow, el efecto se había perdido.

Parecía enojado, sin embargo, pisoteaba en círculo, pisando y dando zarpazos, tratando de romper algo debajo de él en el suelo.

Él estrechó sus ojos, tratando de ver a través del polvo y los pequeños trozos de escombros, cuando sintió a su otro yo agitarse violentamente contra las paredes de su mente. Fue tan abrupto e inesperado que se tropezó, sintiendo el impacto de todo el camino hasta los dedos de sus pies.

_¿Qué demonios?_

Bajo su piel, todavía podía sentirlo rascando, tratando de llamar su atención.

Entonces lo vio.

A través de la pequeña abertura en la nube de polvo, un remolino de cabello rojizo y un destello de luz dorada. Su estómago se apretó, incluso cuando su mano se estiró por Zangetsu.

* * *

Orihime consideró que a fin de cuentas, lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Ella era superada en tamaño, pero todavía, estaba viva, y en su libro eso contaba algo.

El hollow golpeaba contra su escudo e incluso aunque sus brazos temblaban con el esfuerzo, se mantuvo firme. Por supuesto en retrospectiva, Orihime estaba dispuesta a admitir que ella había traído esto sobre sí misma, ya que tener a Tsubaki atacando así había resultado ser una idea realmente terrible, después de todo.

El hollow era mucho más rápido de lo que parecía y el ataque debería haber atravesado su cara, llegó en el momento exacto que había decidido dar vuelta. Orihime había hecho un perfecto blanco, simplemente no era lo que ella había esperado.

Al final, ella sólo había tenido éxito en ganarse a un muy molesto Tsubaki y el hollow se había ganado un golpe en la retaguardia. _Y_ si la furiosa paliza era algún tipo de señal, había sido increíblemente doloroso o increíblemente degradante.

Probablemente ambas, pensó ella, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Orihime se protegió en la manera más compungida que pudo reunir. Ella no podía culparlo por estar tan de terrible humor. Si ella hubiera apuntado correctamente, ese habría sido su camino a la Sociedad de Almas por ahora o a donde sea que fueran. Ella hizo un mohín cuando el hollow parecía estar volviéndose cada vez más encolerizado. Tsubaki zumbaba de ida y vuelta alrededor de su cabeza, gritando obscenidades al azar dirigidos a él y Orihime.

Respirando el polvo que estaba siendo arrojado por los pies del hollow, ella apenas logró levantar su escudo a tiempo a través de un ataque de tos violenta. Y eso fue cuando ella lo vio. Por el rabillo de su ojo. Una cola viciosamente espinosa viniendo hacia ella de lado a una velocidad increíble. Su mente se congeló y todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar con la boca abierta, esperando ser empalada en los picos de aspecto doloroso.

Sus ojos se cerraron, bloqueando instintivamente la visión de su propia muerte.

Ella había leído una vez que era un mecanismo de supervivencia, como cuando tu cuerpo podía algunas veces bloquear el dolor de una herida grave. Ella deseaba que su cuerpo hiciera eso ahora. Su último pensamiento fue que debía estar histérica al pensar en cosas tan mundanas, mientras que la muerte se cernía delante de ella como la boca abierta de una tumba.

Se sintió desconectada cuando se estrelló a su lado, su respiración saliendo en silbidos de sus pulmones con la fuerza del impacto. Pero incluso aunque fue fuerte, no dolió. El mundo giraba y giraba sobre sí mismo en una manera que la mareo terriblemente, antes de que todo comenzara a descender.

Se sentía sin peso; más ligera que el aire. Era casi agradable, estaba toda cosquillosa, como si la energía estuviera zumbando alrededor de ella. Luego tan rápido como había comenzado, la sensación de volar sin peso se detuvo y el pesado calor se estableció sobre ella.

Ella trató de disfrutar el brillo después de los efectos de su muerte, pero algo más estaba meneándose ruidosamente su camino hacia la superficie de su mente, clamando por atención. Y mientras más duro trataba, más estaba segura de que era algo importante, pero estaba tan cómoda ahora que no estaba segura de si _quería_ saber. En cambio se relajó más profundo, tratando de concentrarse en el calor que estaba inundándola en olas.

Pero su mente hace mucho que había desarrollado voluntad propia, y rápido señaló que el calor sólo pasaba a ubicarse en un lado de su cuerpo, y la sensación de cosquilleo eléctrico de antes estaba irradiando desde unos pocos lugares específicos.

Sintiéndose un poco traicionada, ella decidió rendirse y averiguar qué le estaba pasando a su mente. Entreabrió un ojo antes de parpadear ambos abiertos y por una fracción de segundo, el mundo entero de Orihime consistía en ojos marrones.

A través del silencio de su corazón deteniéndose, pensó que podía escuchar su mente riéndose a carcajadas.

Los ojos caoba, con las más pequeñas manchas de ámbar.

Ellos la miraban con una mirada tan concentrada que su primer instinto fue evitarlos. En cambio, ella rotó de vuelta para ver los planos perfectos de su rostro, su frente tensa, y el duro conjunto de su boca, antes de regresar hacia sus ojos.

No habría sorprendido a Orihime en absoluto si su versión del cielo se componía en su totalidad de los ojos de Ichigo. Sin importar lo que él estaba sintiendo, ella podría verlo siempre allí.

Ella amaba cuando él reía, porque se volvían cálidos y suaves como la miel. Amaba cuando él leía algo que le gustaba, porque entones se volvían profundos y calmados e introspectivos. Incluso amaba cuando brillaban como el cobre recién pulido, incluso si significaba que él iba a hacer a alguien sangrar.

Pero justo ahora...estaban asustándola un poco.

Pensó que podía distinguir una luz oscura detrás de la intensa mirada de preocupación. Se sentía como si alguien estuviera mirándola. Sacudió su cabeza un poco para tratar de desalojar sus pensamientos y cuando miró de vuelta, se había ido.

Se preguntó si él había sido consciente de ello en primer lugar.

Luego el momento se rompió, y él le preguntó si estaba bien antes de depositarla sobre sus propios pies ante su insistente asentir.

"Pensé que estaba muerta." Dijo ella, antes de que pudiera pensar mejor en ello.

Él cerró sus ojos, haciendo un pequeño sonido en la parte trasera de su garganta. Ella observó el viento agitar su cabello y azotaba la pesada seda negra y blanca de su Shihakusho alrededor de su figura magra.

Ella tragó saliva, notando que su boca se había secado.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/T: Ha pasado mucho tiempo pero estoy de vuelta. No tengo nada que decir así que les dejo la historia, espero que les guste n.n**

* * *

**Tainting the Roses Red**

Por _Child of the Ashes_

Ichigo observó cuando la bestia balanceó su cola directamente hacia Orihime desde el lado.

A pesar de que él usó toda su velocidad, se preguntó si llegaría a tiempo. En el último segundo, se abrió camino a su lado, impulsándose con sus pies y saltando encima de la cola que se aproximaba.

Un Buzón cerca de donde ella había estado explotó, esparciendo papeles y cartas como confeti. El hollow le rugió, pero él no puso atención cuando saltó hacia arriba lejos del camino, saltando de un auto aparcado.

Él podría encargarse de ello después de que se asegurara de que Inoue estaba ilesa. Y si ella no lo estaba, bueno, sería bueno saber eso, también. Entonces, él podría estar seguro de matarlo _mucho más muerto_.

Después de una serie de rápidos saltos, estaba parado en un edificio cercano, mirando el paquete de la chica en sus brazos. Comenzó a catalogar mentalmente sus partes para asegurarse de que no le faltaba nada, molesto de que el segmento de su cerebro listaba partes del cuerpo sonaba horriblemente igual a su padre.

El hollow daba vueltas debajo, rugiendo y golpeando el pavimento.

Satisfecho de que al menos todo estuviera unido, Ichigo la miró de nuevo. Sus pestañas yacían contra la suave piel de sus mejillas. Ella no se movió y él se preguntó si salir corriendo con ella así la había dejado inconsciente. Un pequeño fragmento de preocupación se alojó en su cerebro, antes de fruncir el ceño.

Ella podría parecer delicada, pero él la había visto llevarse peores caídas en las escaleras de la escuela.

Él se agachó, dejando su peso descansar en sus muslos y usando sus manos para examinarla. En su brazo izquierdo había una herida importante, a través de la cual su sangre fluía libremente por su brazo y caía de la punta de sus dedos. Su leve respiración inflaba su pecho dentro y fuera.

Ella parecía increíblemente rompible.

Eso le hizo darse cuenta, que ella de verdad había estado a sólo un pelo de la muerte. Ese patético pequeño hollow que él podía destrozar con los ojos vendados, casi se la había llevado. La gravedad de ese pensamiento se estableció en su estómago como un peso plomo.

Ichigo sintió una oleada de caliente ira inundarlo, su visión se moteo en sombras de negro. Las manos sosteniéndola fuertemente sin su consentimiento.

Él se echó hacia atrás en el momento que algo murmulló en sus brazos. Ella estaba mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y desconcertados.

Maldición, él la había asustado.

Haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos oscuros, trató de suavizar su mirada. Ella lo miró y él se dio cuenta de que ella todavía estaba en su regazo. Él se enderezó, levantándola de vuelta sobre sus pies.

"¿Estás bien, Inoue?"

Ella parpadeó y dijo exactamente lo que él estaba pensando. "Pensé que estaba muerta."

Ichigo cerró sus ojos y abrió su boca para responder, antes de que se diera cuenta de que no sabía qué iba a salir. Él la cerró antes de que pudiera ponerse en vergüenza, resultando en un sonido inarticulado en la parte trasera de su garganta.

_Suave..._

Ella estaba mirándolo.

"¿Huh?" dijo él inteligentemente.

Ella negó con su cabeza, todavía luciendo aturdida.

Él _de verdad_ esperaba que ella no tuviera ningún tipo de herida en la cabeza. Tatsuki lo aniquilaría...

"No estás muerta." Trató de nuevo, no muy seguro si era para su paz mental o la de ella. "Y excepto por tu brazo, estás bien... creo." Él miró de vuelta a su cabeza.

"¡Oh...bueno, eso es genial entonces, supongo!" Ahora que ella indiscutiblemente _no estaba_ muerta, su alegría natural parecía estar volviendo.

Ichigo dejó escapar un suspiro, luego recordó algo.

"Hey, mira, voy a matar a esa cosa. Sólo quédate aquí. Sólo tomará un segundo." Él hizo un gesto hacia abajo mientras estaba hablando y Orihime lo tomó literalmente, saltando hacia el sitio que su dedo había señalado. Su labio tembló y su frente se relajó, antes de que se diera vuelta y saltara del techo.

Una fracción de segundo más tarde, Orihime escuchó un coque desde abajo, luego un crujido que retorció su estómago, seguido por un chillido que duro mucho más de lo que debería haber hecho, antes de que finalmente fuera un corte silencioso. Ella contuvo su respiración y acercó hacia el borde, no muy segura de qué quería ver. Cada vez más cerca, se asomó por el borde justo cuando Ichigo aterrizó en un remolino de blanco y negro.

Retomando la conversación sin ningún problema, él envolvió a Zangestu mientras hablaba.

"Entonces ¿quieres que mi papá le eche un vistazo a ese brazo?"

Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Mi brazo...?"

Tal vez, ella no lo había escuchado bien.

Pensó que él había dicho brazo, pero él había agitado la mano envolviendo su espada mientras hablaba, indicando su cabeza. En realidad era impresionante, ella estaba bastante segura de que si ella tratara de hacer eso, ella se habría cortado algo.

"Está bien, ni siquiera duele. Lo cual, supongo que es un poco sorprendente...Oh, debo estar en shock." parloteaba ella un poco demasiado alegre, considerando lo que acababa de decir.

"¿De verdad? ¿Estás segura...?"

Así que ella tenía una herida en la cabeza, después de todo.

"Oh, sí." Ella arrugó la nariz en concentración, tratando de recordar el artículo que había leído.

Ichigo se inclinó hacia adelante, como si fuera capaz de verlo si miraba lo suficientemente duro o inclinar su cabeza de una cierta manera.

"Verás..." continuó ella, "estaban esas _personas_, y estaban _peleando_, y recibieron _disparos_..." Él escuchó atentamente tratando de seguir ese rápido discurso. Ella imitó a un tirador y alguien siendo disparado con la sangre salpicando, e Ichigo pensó que en realidad era una impresión bastante buena, a pesar de su contenido gráfico.

Fue en algún momento cuando ella comenzó a ir en dirección sobre JFK y teorías de conspiración, él se dio cuenta de que a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, irremediablemente estaba perdido.

Él parpadeó, tratando de recordar cómo habían llegado a este tema en primer lugar, cuando se dio cuenta de que ella hurgo su herida con un dedo, justo donde el corte era más profundo. Ella logró lucir curiosa y clínica al mismo tiempo.

"Que genial." Ella hurgo la herida cubriendo exitosamente su dedo en sangre.

Ichigo sintió nauseas. Había algo sobre ver a una chica sangrando que no se sentía bien.

_Espera un minuto..._

"Inoue... ¡no es genial, estás sangrando! Ese es un corte realmente malo—" Él la agarró por su dedo hurgando, deteniendo de alguna manera la fascinante acción. Estaba rojo pegajoso con sangre. "Pudiste haber perdido tu brazo."

"Wow, ¿de verdad lo crees?" ella cruzó sus brazos y apoyó su barbilla sobre el otro dedo, parecía contemplar eso.

Ichigo se preguntó en qué momento él había comenzado a quedar boquiabierto ante ella como un pez.

Saltó cuando ella golpeó un puño sobre su palma abierta.

"Entonces seguro que es una suerte para mí que Kurosaki-kun estaba aquí para salvarme." Dijo ella, girándose con una brillante radiante sonrisa en su dirección.

Ichigo sintió su propósito al establecerla erguida tambaleándose descuidadamente, antes de colapsar completamente. Él frotó la parte trasera de su cuello, no muy seguro de cómo manejar su abrumadora alabanza.

Uh, bueno... Lo que sea. Si crees que estará bien..." Él trató de recuperar su ceño.

Una voz estruendosa volvió su atención de la conversación. "¿Ichigo...?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Tainting the Roses Red**

Por _Child of the Ashes _

Ichigo caminó hacia el borde de la azotea para ver a Chad parado debajo. "Hey, Chad. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Inoue." vino la respuesta monosilábica.

Ichigo ni siquiera podía distinguir los ojos de su amigo bajo el flequillo de perro ovejero que componía la mitad superior de su cara, pero entendió el mensaje. Chad debió haber sentido el pánico en la presión espiritual de Inoue y siempre fiel, el gigante Mexicano había llegado corriendo.

"Ella está aquí arriba conmigo. Está bien." Dijo de vuelta.

"¡Hola, Sado-kun!"

Orihime se asomó al lado para tener una mejor vista y casi cayó por el borde. Sólo algunos reflejos rápidos por parte de Ichigo la salvaron de zambullirse directo hasta el fondo. Él estiró una mano y la agarró por la cintura dejándola balanceándose sobre el lado por un segundo antes de transportarla de vuelta. Razonablemente seguro que él sólo tendría unos pequeños ataques al corazón. No es que ella hubiera siquiera notado que estaba colgando sobre el vacío.

"¡Y ahí está Ishida-kun!" saludó ella. "Oh, está empapado..."

Ichigo suspiró y se agachó alrededor de Orihime, arrojándola sobre su hombro antes de que ella pudiera objetar o peor... insistir en que era demasiado pesada. Él dio un paso sobre el borde y aterrizó en el suelo. Trató de no sonreír cuando ella abrió la boca y empuñó sus manos en la tela de su espalda. Tan pronto como aterrizaron, él la puso sobre sus pies y levantó la mirada para ver a Uryu ejecutando una sofisticada mirada de desdén.

Él arqueó una ceja.

No había manera de que él pudiera dejar esto pasar.

"Hombre, Ishida. Te ves como mierda."

El quincy de cabello negro niveló su mirada con la suya. El efecto de alguna manera se anuló por el hecho de que parecía más una rata medio mojada que el último miembro de una orgullosa raza de arqueros cazadores de poltergeist. Sin mencionar, que Ichigo estaba bastante seguro de que no podía ni siquiera ver a través de sus gafas empañadas.

"Si quieres saber..." replicó, removiendo sus gafas para limpiarlas con un pañuelo que sacó de Dios sabe dónde. "Fui abordado por una tubería de agua que estalló en mi camino para ayudar a Inoue-san."

_¿Abordado...?_ Él parecía medio ahogado. ¿Y quién usaba palabras como abordado, de todas maneras?

La chica en cuestión avanzó hacia adelante, lista para disculparse por cualquier problema que había causado. Pero después de hacer contacto ocular, ella de repente cerró su boca y puso una mano sobre ella. La dejó caer de nuevo.

Orihime arrugó su frente y miró a Uryu con determinación, causándole moverse incómodo con anticipación. Finalmente, con sus labios temblando, ella bajó su cabeza hacia su pecho bloqueando la vista de su rostro por completo.

Ella no iba a llorar, ¿o sí?

Uryu dio un paso hacia adelante a punto de lanzar un discurso sobre cómo no era su culpa que la tubería hubiera estallado, y ella de verdad no necesitaba preocuparse tanto por su bienestar y para el caso, él estaba bastante seguro de que si Ichigo pudiera ser de confianza para manejar esas cosas apropiadamente—

Un resoplido muy distintivo e impropio de una dama lo detuvo en seco. Su mano voló hacia su boca y sus hombros comenzaron a temblar.

Uryu parpadeó.

Incapaz de contenerse más, Orihime estalló en un ataque de risas. Uryu la miró con bastante sorpresa. Ichigo sonrió ampliamente, encantado de que la masculinidad de Uryu estaba siendo comprometida e incluso Chad parecía estar luciendo un sospechoso labio contrayéndose.

Uryu arqueó una delicada ceja, tratando de mantener la mayor cantidad de su dignidad como sea posible ante el rostro de la adversidad. Contó hasta diez.

Orihime casi se había arrastrado detrás de Ichigo, causando que el quincy desalineado una vez más, se preguntara _qué_ pasaba entre esos dos. Cuando los interrogaban, juntos o separados, ambos adolescentes pelirrojos negaban cualquier existencia de una relación distinta a la de amigos.

Pero ciertamente se habían vuelto bastante amistosos en su opinión.

Él estrechó sus ojos a Ichigo.

Ciertamente, él era el único culpable. Todos ya sabían del épico enamoramiento de Orihime por el otro chico despistado, sin embargo Ichigo, como de costumbre, no era consciente a los más aparentes actos de lenguaje del cuerpo femenino.

Después de todo, él no _sólo_ había sido testigo del tonto ignorante llevando a Orihime sobre su hombro, como algún bárbaro con carne fresca, ¿_cómo_ lograba lucir más orgulloso que un pavo real pavoneándose? Y la peor parte de todo este lio era que Ichigo ni siquiera parecía ser consciente de cómo actuaba él con la chica. Eso, a los ojos del Quincy, hacia la hecho más cruel, si no infinitamente más peligroso.

Para Orihime al menos...

No era como si el chico de cabello oscuro tuviera sentimientos por la chica, como tal, pero él tenía un gran respeto por ella, y la noción de un corazón tan inocente siendo tan descuidadamente empujado hacia el peligro, lo fastidiaba bastante.

"Podrías haberte cambiado, idiota."

"Para tu información," vino la fría respuesta de Uryu, "Inoue parecía estar en algún tipo de angustia. Lo cual tú sabrías, si fueras ligeramente competente en la detección del reiatsu."

Ichigo abrió su boca por una respuesta mordaz para dejar que el idiota supiera exactamente _quién_ había salvado a Inoue, cuando Rukia vino a la carga a toda velocidad deslizándose para detenerse entre ellos. Ella se dobló con sus manos sobre sus rodillas, jadeando.

"Kuchiki-san," Orihime se inclinó hacia adelante, frotando la espalda de su amiga. "¿Estás bien?"

"Oi, estúpida enana. ¿Qué diablos has estado haciendo?" dijo Ichigo, ni siquiera un poco engañado por su acto dramático.

"Yo...tenía...un...problema..." Ella arrojó entre respiraciones.

Él iba a preguntarle exactamente qué _tipo_ de problema, cuando ella frunció el ceño y sacó su localizador de la Sociedad de Almas.

"Esta cosa anda mal de nuevo." Ella lo golpeó contra su mano, sin un rastro de su anterior fatiga.

_Que conveniente..._

"Estaba sonando por todo el lugar, terminé por toda la ciudad. La estación del tren, el viejo edificio, incluso en la escuela. Y te haré saber" Ella se volvió hacia él, "Que no aprecio lo que estás implicando..." ella se interrumpió parpadeando con sus enormes ojos violetas, mirando alrededor a cada rostro antes de regresar a Uryu.

Ella arrastró los pies.

"Umm...¿Ishida?" Ella se movió un poco más tratando de no mirarlo directamente. "Tu traje...siempre ha sido tan" Ella hizo un gesto. "¿Apretado?"

Su ceja se torció al mismo tiempo que la pequeña vena azul en su frente. Él utilizó un sólo dedo refinado para empujar sus gafas más arriba de su nariz, reflejando la luz de la calle y escondiendo efectivamente su expresión.

"Se limpia en seco." Dijo a modo de aclaración, y aunque su voz comenzó baja, en algún momento en el medio comenzó a elevarse en intensidad hasta alcanzar el falsete de un niño prepúber.

"De acuerdo," dijo Rukia, tratando de mirar a cualquier otro lugar excepto...abajo. Lo cual estaba volviendo al grupo rápidamente incómodo, ahora que la atención había sido llamada al hecho de que el traje se había vuelto bastante indecente.

Uryu aclaró su garganta.

"Ya que Inoue-san parece estar fuera de peligro mortal, creo que me retiraré." Y con eso, comenzó a caminar renqueando con más dignidad de la que debería haber sido posible.

"Hmm," Chad gruñó su despedida, caminando en la dirección general de su casa.

"Adiós, chicos." Orihime los despidió con su mano. "Lo siento, Ishida-kun, gracias por la ayuda."

"Que retardado." Ichigo cruzó sus brazos, observando el último destello de una capa blanca aletear en la esquina. "Hablando de eso..." él se volvió hacia Rukia. "¿Cuándo vas a reemplazar esa estúpida cosa?" Él hecho un vistazo al buscapersonas espástico.

"¡D-de ninguna manera!" gritó ella, escondiéndolo a salvo detrás de su espalda. "¡Esta es la primera cosa que obtuve en el mundo humano, y lo he tenido siempre, y funcionaría perfectamente bien si ese escurridizo tendero lo arreglara bien!"

Por su parte, Ichigo sospechaba que en realidad toda la situación tenía mucho que ver con la cara de Chappy en la cubierta, la que la Asociación de Mujeres de la Sociedad de Almas había discontinuado. Ellas lo habían reemplazado con un gatito que se suponía era más femenino. Él lo encontraba espeluznante.

Aun así, Rukia protegía a su precioso Chappy con un celo que era admirable, si es que todavía ligeramente equivocado.

El localizador comenzó a vibrar en su mano antes de que un alto pitido resonara.

"Lo que sea," dijo Ichigo, perdiendo el interés en un debate imposible de ganar. "Tengo que volver a mi cuerpo antes de que alguien llame una ambulancia de nuevo. Puedo llevarte Inoue. Está en el camino."

"Sí, eso está bien..." Ella abrió su localizador estallando. "¿Todo el camino por allí...?" Ella suspiró. "Te veré mañana. Adiós, Inoue."

Orihime le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante. "Muy bien, nos vemos mañana. Ten cuidado."

Rukia movió una mano sobre su hombro mientras se alejaba.

"¿Estás lista?" Él miró a la chica todavía sonriendo, dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo que ella estaba usando. "¿No tienes frío?"

"Ah, tal vez un poco..." Ella se miró a sí misma. "Sabes, estoy segura de que seré capaz de llegar a casa por mí misma. No tiene que pasar por ningún problema. Además, son sólo unas cuadras."

Ichigo apretó la mandíbula.

_¿Qué se suponía que dijera a eso?_

Él sabía que tenía más sentido ir por caminos separados. Probablemente incluso le ahorraría algo de tiempo.

Pero, si él era honesto consigo mismo, el hecho de que ella en realidad casi moría todavía estaba acosándolo. Se convirtió en un molesto pequeño zumbido en el fondo de su mente, susurrando feos pensamientos sobre lo que él podría haber encontrado si hubiera llegado unos segundos más tarde.

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, asaltado por la imagen de su madre muerta acostada boca abajo en una piscina de su propia sangre.

Hizo a un lado la imagen con saña.

Abriendo sus ojos la miró, necesitando verla físicamente viva y a salvo. Por un poco más de tiempo, sólo hasta que los pensamientos pasaran, se dejaría ser débil.

La llevaría a casa. Vería que ella llegara allí a salvo. Y no había nada malo con eso. Él _debía _hacer esto. Era la cosa más _caballerosa_ de hacer. Además, y si era atacada de nuevo en el camino a casa, ¿qué haría ella?

No era como si Orihime mataría para protegerse.

_No, no por sí misma..._

Él negó con su cabeza, cerrando de golpe la puerta en ese recuerdo. Este no era el momento para estar pensando en eso.

"¿Kurosaki-kun...?"

Miró hacia abajo al objeto de sus pensamientos. Debía haber espaciado.

"No te preocupes por eso, como dije, está en el camino. Además..." le dijo con una mirada de duda. "Has perdido mucha sangre. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que mi papá te lo arregle?"

"Realmente está bien y puedo sanarlo en cuanto llegue a casa. De verdad, ¡soy dura como una roca!" Ella golpeó el aire mientras interpretaba una linda pequeña patada elevada que probablemente se suponía fuera intimidante.

Él miró fijamente el pequeño charco de sangre formándose abajo de su lado.

"Te llevaré a casa."


	5. Chapter 5

**N/T: Tomó tiempo pero por fin termine el cap, espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

**Tainting the Roses Red**

Por _Child of the Ashes_

Ellos habían recogido su cuerpo de la tienda y comenzaron a caminar hacia el apartamento de Orihime, antes de que Ichigo recordara los huevos. Ahora, se quedaron mirando una señal de papel a través del vidrio de la oscurecida tienda.

"Siempre puedes tener algunos de mis huevos." Ofreció Orihime.

"Está bien. Me fui hace dos horas, estoy seguro de que Yuzu ya encontró algo que hacer." Respondió él antes de que se dieran vuelta, caminando hacia su casa.

Caminaron en silencio por un rato, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Orihime miró a Ichigo a través de sus pestañas. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas en concentración. Evidentemente él estaba a millones de kilómetros de distancia.

Ella sonrió.

Kurosaki-kun era una persona seria. Sus ojos trazaron los ángulos de su rostro, deslizándose hacia su mandíbula y hacia su cuello, donde desapareció en su chaqueta. Ella miró de vuelta hacia la acera, luchando contra la horda de mariposas que habían decidido tomar vuelo en su vientre. Tragó saliva tratando de distraerse.

_Sí, él era muuuy serio..._

Ella se estremeció, frotando sus brazos. Esto era mucho menos emocionante de lo que ella imaginó que sería. Su versión de esta fantasía usualmente involucraba confesiones llenas de lágrimas de amor, un mágico primer beso, una boda en las Vegas y algunas veces un intento de dominación mundial por robots tiranos.

Suspirando, ella se acercó más al chico junto a ella y su calor como de horno. Eso sería lo mejor... Ellos podrían ser agentes secretos del gobierno que luchan contra súper alienígenas. ¡Compañeros! Vencerían a los Nazi y la KGB y siempre salvarían al mundo en el último segundo.

Y por supuesto, se enamorarían locamente.

Ella se movió más cerca de la calidez junto a ella. _Eso sería casi perfecto_...

Se le ocurrió a Orihime, que mientras había estado perdida en sus pensamientos, también comenzó a invadir el espacio personal de Ichigo. Se puso rígida, nerviosa de nuevo.

Parecía que la cosa apropiada de hacer sería liberarse de su caja torácica, pero en realidad esta era una situación muy complicada. ¿Y si él no se daba cuenta de cuán vergonzosamente cerca estaban? Seguramente algún movimiento repentino lo alertaría del hecho. Y si él lo había notado, ella no podría alejarse demasiado rápido... ¡él podría pensar que ella no quería tocarlo!

Mordió su labio y arrugó su nariz. Tal vez él no lo notaría si se movía muy, muy lentamente.

* * *

Ichigo maldijo mentalmente.

¿Qué demonios estaba tratando de sacar esta vez ese insoportable bastardo?

Reprimió un suspiró agravado, los pensamientos se tornaban oscuros mientras contemplaba a su hollow.

Lo había sentido moviéndose antes, hurgando en las partes sombrías de su alma. Era algo que vivía en los más profundos lugares oscuros, lugares que él preferiría dejar inexplorados y sin examinar, porque algunas veces, si miraba muy de cerca, podría verse a sí mismo mirando de vuelta. Eso era _perturbador_.

Se había despertado dentro de él antes cuando Inoue había estado en peligro y ahora estaba reusándose a ser empujado de vuelta allí. Siempre lo hacía.

El vello de su nuca se erizó.

_Maldita sea..._

Él no se había dado cuenta de que se había acercado a la superficie. Se estaba haciendo mejor en ocultar sus motivos. ¿Qué más había estado haciendo que él no había notado? Esto era inaceptable. Necesitaba tener mejor control, especialmente ahora.

Su ceño se oscureció. Ichigo sabía que podía ser un cabeza dura. Casi siempre aprendía las cosas de la manera difícil, pero en _esto_ no podía cometer errores. Él no iba a tener ese lujo. Le había tomado todos los eventos de Hueco Mundo, la Guerra de Invierno y media docena de otros incidentes desde entonces, pero finalmente había entendido el mensaje. Su hollow estaba jugando un juego peligroso, uno que de alguna manera involucraba a Inoue.

Él la miró hacia abajo. Ella había madurado mucho desde su primer año, mental y físicamente. Había dejado crecer sus flequillos; ya no colgaban sobre sus ojos, en su lugar los había dejado a los lados sostenidos por sus preciadas horquillas. Su cabello que una vez había sido perfectamente recto, ahora era tan largo que se curveaba ligeramente en los extremos. Corría todo el camino pasando su espalda baja; montaba sobre sus hombros y bajo su frente. Sus pestañas se habían oscurecido y vuelto tan llenas que parecía como si estuviera usando maquillaje, aun a pesar de que Tatsuki insistía en que ella sólo usaba un poco de polvo y brillo labial. Él había estado confundido sobre eso al principio; no muy seguro de qué más tendría que usar una chica. Tatsuki sólo había rodado sus ojos y lo llamó estúpido.

Incluso los últimos restos de su grasa de bebé se habían ido, adelgazando sus caderas y rostro. Ella era hermosa, no era como si él no lo hubiera notado. Él era un chico de diecisiete años. Él se daba cuenta. Pero ella era su amiga, una buena _amiga_ y era una situación muy _complicada_.

Ichigo frunció el ceño. Sabía que ella se preocupaba por él, pero era_ Inoue_, ella se preocupaba por todos. Todo lo que él tenía para ofrecer era un hollow psicópata y una mala actitud. _Y_ ella no debería tener que _conformarse_. Sería tan... _ella,_ el salir con alguien sólo para evitar herir sus sentimientos.

Después de todo, había habido más de una vez que él había tenido que poner en su lugar a un chico sobre lo que era un comportamiento aceptable cuando Inoue estaba implicada. La manera en que la miraban, sus comentarios en voz baja en el pasillo, todo eso lo molestaba.

Su piel le picaba, sintiéndose estrecha y encogida.

Él lo ignoró.

Ninguno de ellos la conocía como persona. Ninguno de ellos sabía que a ella le gustaba comer comidas que comenzaban con la misma letra que ese día de la semana, o que ella estaba secretamente asustada de los conejitos y ponía un rostro valiente por el bien de Rukia. Ellos no sabían que ella lloraba algunas veces cuando veía el atardecer o que tenía miedo de estar siempre sola.

Echó otro vistazo a ella, notando que se había presionado tan cerca de su lado que podrían adherirse de un lado.

Probablemente ella tenía frío. Ichigo le había ofrecido su chaqueta, pero ella la había rechazado, diciendo que no quería mancharla de sangre. Como si él se preocupara por algo así. Pero él no había presionado, porque incluso si lo hacía, aun a pesar de que ella sabía que a él no le importaba, ella todavía se negaría.

Así era Inoue, bondadosa y pura como la luz del sol, como una princesa de cuento de hadas de un libro de cuentos. Y él personalmente vería a cualquiera que quisiera tomar _ventaja_ de eso...

Sus dedos se movieron compulsivamente.

Ichigo levantó la mirada para ver a Orihime parada frente a él. Su boca estaba moviéndose.

Él parpadeó y se sacudió.

"¿Kurosaki-kun...?" ella lucia preocupada. "¿Estás bien?"

Ella había estado sacudiendo su brazo, pero cuando él la miró ella retiró su mano.

"Sí, estoy bien." notó que su voz sonaba apagada.

De verdad necesitaba salir de aquí. Como, _ahora_.

"Es solo que, hemos estado parados aquí por un rato..." dijo ella con suavidad.

Él levantó la mirada para ver su apartamento. _¿Cuando llegamos aquí?_

"¿Necesitas que te lleve a arriba?" preguntó él.

_Por favor di no... Solo di no..._

Ella negó con su cabeza.

"Oh, de acuerdo, entonces. Nos vemos mañana, Inoue."

* * *

Orihime se quedó todavía varios minutos, incluso después de que no podía verlo a través de la impenetrable oscuridad de la noche. Ella había olvidado decir adiós. No podía recordar la última vez que ella había hecho eso.

Habían sido sus ojos.

Habían estado ardiendo positivamente. Se habían mostrado con una luz interna que había detenido su respiración. Llevo de vuelta el aire frió a sus pulmones y lo liberó de nuevo. Esperaba que él no hubiera visto su miedo. Él se había estado conteniendo, tratando de actuar normal por su bien, pero él _no había _sido normal.

Orihime se dio vuelta y subió las escaleras. Ella había visto esos ojos antes. Había sido hace dos años, pero sabía que era algo que nunca olvidaría.

La oscura presión espiritual, a la que ella estaba acostumbrada, eran la misma ahora. Sólo venía sobre él a veces. Sabían qué era, incluso si no se atrevían a hablar de ello, ni siquiera el uno al otro.

Esto era diferente. Ella lo sabía sin estar segura de exactamente _cómo_ lo sabía. Algunas veces veía un destello, o una chispa, algo en sus ojos que parecía fuera de sincronía con el resto de él.

¿Pero está noche?

Ella no había sabido a _quién _estaba mirando. Esos _no_ eran los ojos de Ichigo.

Cerró la puerta de su apartamento detrás de ella y luego cayó contra ella, presionando la punta de sus dedos en sus ojos, como si eso bloquearía las imágenes detrás de ellos.

No era algo que ella se permitiera pensar a menudo...

El tumulto interno que esos recuerdos causaron no era algo en lo que ella era experta en tratar. Esas eran cosas que eran mejor olvidarlas. Recuerdos que deberían haberse quedado donde ella los había encontrado, en esa tierra árida que estaba llena de arena y sombras y las criaturas vacías que vivían allí. No estaban destinadas a salir al exterior, no tan cerca que podría verlas. No tan cerca que cortarían.

Tomó un respiro tembloroso y se deslizo hasta el suelo, dejando que los sollozos silenciosos atormentaran su cuerpo.

Esa cosa la _aterraba_...

La cosa que vivía dentro del chico que amaba. Él no lo _merecía_. Él había sacrificado _todo _por sus amigos. Había recogido una espada que no había querido. Se había vuelto más fuerte cuando solo esa espada no había sido suficiente. Había peleado y matado e incluso muerto, en un lugar donde la fuerza y el poder lo era todo. Él había ido a lo equivalente al infierno y vuelto para llevarla a su casa.

¿Y su recompensa por todo eso?

Él se había convertido en la morada de un monstruo. Resignado a luchar por siempre contra ese monstruo, y si _no lo hacía_, si resbalaba, si tenía un momento de debilidad, o si no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Se convertiría en ese monstruo.

Sus sollozos se volvieron húmedos y sus lágrimas fluyeron libremente por sus brazos hasta mezclarse con la sangre seca allí. ¿Dónde estaba la justicia en eso? ¿Cómo estaba eso_ bien_?

Odiaba la cosa que vivía dentro de él. Algunas veces podía sentirlo justo bajo la superficie, _observándola_, y ella lo odiaría _más_. Pero la culpa la comía viva, presionaba sobre ella desde todos lados hasta que no podía respirar. Porque al final, ella sabía que era su culpa. Ella lo había llamado. Ella había derramado la lágrima que rompió el embalse. Ella había sacrificado lo que no era suyo.

Todo porque ella había estado asustada.

Había estado asustada de perderlo. Había estado asustada de perder a alguien más que amaba. Había estado asustada de quedarse sola.

Y la culpa estaba comiéndosela viva, porque ella _sabía _que eso la había salvado. Ella lo había llamado y él se había desenrollado de él como un antiguo demonio fuera del pozo. Él lo había sanado. Lo había salvado. Por lo que ella realmente debería haber estado agradecida.

Orihime puso su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y lloró hasta que se quedó dormida en la puerta. Esa noche soñó con arena y dragones y niños que no podían dejar de llorar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota de la Traductora: Uf, ha pasado mucho tiempo, tuve algunos problemas para completar los capítulos de cada uno de los fics, el principal problema fue la muerte de la batería de mi portátil; aunque ese asunto ya está arreglado. El otro asunto que me mantiene ocupada son mis sobrinos ya que cuido de ellos por las tardes, no puedo sentarme tranquila ni un minuto a escribir porque la más pequeña es muy entrometida en lo que hago y solo quiere estar piqueteando el teclado. Así que el único momento que puedo ponerme a escribir es por la noche, por suerte estoy a punto de terminar la traducción del siguiente capítulo, aunque no garantizo una actualización rápida, en ocasiones paso una semana sin encender la portátil… En fin, mejor los dejo con la historia ^.^**

* * *

**Tainting the Red Roses**

Por _Child of the Ashes_

Tatsuki amaba a Ichigo como a un hermano. De verdad lo hacía. Pero si algo no pasaba pronto, ella iba a _matar_ al bastardo. Lo fulminó con la mirada a través de la habitación, y si no supiera mejor, juraría que él estaba ignorándola.

_Bastardo..._

¡Achoo!

Orihime estornudo violentamente a su lado, sacando a Tatsuki de su confusión homicida.

"No deberías estar aquí, Orihime. Necesitas estar en cama."

"No puedo obtener una buena puntuación en mis cuarto de final en una cama." Plasmó su sonrisa más valiente, ganando un suspiro de su amiga de cabello oscuro. Tatsuki casi podía escucharla dándole algún tipo de discurso de alta energía motivacional.

Ella sonrió y trató de dejar que Orihime la metiera en su exuberante buen humor.

Orihime estornudo de nuevo.

_Sin embargo... _sintió su sonrisa volverse más viciosa. Podía matar a Ichigo y _todavía_ estar de buen humor.

"Oh, por favor deja de mirarlo así. Va a verte... y en realidad no es su culpa."

Tatsuki resopló. Ella sabía mejor.

Había llegado a recoger a Orihime, igual que cada mañana. Sin embargo a diferencia de cualquier otra mañana, su amiga no había bajado para encontrarla. Así que había subido. Sólo, que la puerta había estado sin llave...

Alarmada, dio un golpe rápido antes de abrirla. Crujió, pero no se movió más. Empezando a preocuparse; lanzó su peso en ella.

"Umph..."

Hizo una pausa. "¿Orihime...?"

"¿...si?"

"¿Estás detrás de la puerta?"

"¿...si?"

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿...si?"

"¿Puedo entrar?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza, medio gritando. "Lloraste hasta dormirte... _Y_ tienes un resfriado."

"¡Tatsuki!" miró alrededor. "No tan fuerte..."

Tatsuki suspiró de nuevo cuando la campana sonó.

_Al fin..._

* * *

Los de la clase dejaron escapar un suspiro colectivo cuando la campana sonó, e Ichigo comenzó a empacar sus libros mientras las sillas y escritorios raspaban el suelo. Las personas se levantaron caminando hacia la puerta.

Había estado distraído hoy. Sus pensamientos todavía pesados por lo de la noche anterior; había estado sorprendido de escuchar la campana. Ichigo agarró su último libro cuando una sombra ominosa cayó sobre su escritorio. Frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada para ver a Tatsuki, parada con las manos en sus caderas, bloqueando su camino a la salida.

"Yo..." dijo él.

"_¿Yo...?_ ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? _¿Yo?_" exigió ella.

Él atormentó su cerebro, volviendo con las manos vacías. ¿Había algo que se _suponía_ que dijera?

"Te gustaría decirme, exactamente, ¿_por qué _es que Orihime tiene un resfriado?" preguntó ella.

Su ceño se profundizó. Él estaba bastante seguro de que esta era una de esas preguntas engañosas que las chicas hacían algunas veces. Pensó en ello con cuidado. "¿...No?"

Ella se inclinó más cerca, poniendo una mano en su escritorio. Esa no debe haber sido la respuesta correcta.

Parte de su cerebro notó que ella se había movido a corta distancia. Sintió una ligera capa de sudor comenzando a formarse en su frente. Si era golpeado por una chica en frente de toda la clase, su imagen iba a ser arruinada...

Volvió a pedalear como un loco. "...B-bueno...ella no tenía un abrigo..."

Y estaba tartamudeando.

_Maldición..._

Pues vaya con el frente unido de 'Tatsuki-e-Ichigo-alejando-a-los-tipo-repugnantes-de-Inoue'. Al parecer, había sido expulsado.

"¿Lo..._hiciste_?" ella estrechó sus ojos aún más. Él pensó que podía ver los fuegos del infierno ardiendo allí. Ella estaba dándole la impresión muy clara de que él tenía que hacer esto bien.

"Bueno, sí..." añadió rápidamente, "¡Pero ella no lo quiso!"

Ella sonrió y él trató de no estremecerse.

"Ichigo..." ella palmeó su mejilla. "Es Orihime." Como si _eso_ explicara todo.

Para su sorpresa, lo hizo.

"Ella no sabe lo que quiere..." dijo ella con suavidad, su ira drenándola. Ella lo detuvo con una mirada cuando él abrió su boca; su molestia revoloteando de vuelta a la vida. "No dejes que pase de nuevo."

Ella se fue dando grandes pasos, murmurando algo sobre 'estúpido, hombre estúpido' y 'pensar que ella podría esperar algo mejor...'

_Maldita sea..._ Él odiaba los lunes.

* * *

"Primero que todo, me gustaría comenzar por decir que los estudiantes usualmente no están permitidos para asistir a la Revisión Final de otro estudiante." Ella señaló a Tatsuki con una mirada estricta. "Sin embargo, dada la situación única de Inoue-san, he decidido permitirlo." Ella frunció el ceño. "También, al parecer ya estoy de acuerdo..." dijo ella mucho más tranquila, ganándose miradas curiosas de ambas chicas. Ella levantó la mirada y continuó.

"Tú no eres su tutor, así que no tendrás permitido hablar en esta reunión. ¿Entendido?"

Tatsuki asintió rápidamente; sorprendida por las miradas que estaba recibiendo.

"Muy bien..." Ella se volvió hacia Orihime y sonrió. "Esta revisión es una visión general de tu rendimiento en esta escuela, así como una sesión de orientación. Discutiremos tus calificaciones, historial disciplinario y cualquier plan para la universidad que podrías tener..." Ella había recogido el archivo marcado 'Inoue Orihime' mientras hablaba, hojeando a través de él.

Orihime se removió en su asiento ante la palabra calificaciones.

"Actualmente no tengo nada marcado aquí sobre tus futuros planes, así que vamos a comenzar con eso. ¿Dónde estabas planeando asistir?"

Orihime retorció sus dedos y trató de no morder su labio. ¿Por qué estaba preguntando sobre esto? Ya habían discutido su situación financiera. Ella odiaba hablar de ello, especialmente delante de Tatsuki... No quería preocuparla.

"Bueno... habíamos hablado de la p-posibilidad de tal vez... ir a trabajar...e-enseguida..."

Su sensei la miró bruscamente.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó, antes de que pareciera recomponerse. "¿Por qué... harías eso? Eres una chica brillante y en la cima de la clase. Admitiré que parece que tus calificaciones han estado bajando el último año..."

Orihime se removió.

"...pero aun así, con un poco de trabajo, fácilmente podrías ser seleccionada de las mejores escuelas. ¿No quieres ir a la Universidad?"

Orihime sintió sus ojos picar. Por supuesto que quería ir a la universidad. _Mucho_. Pero no podía pedir ese tipo de compromiso financiero de sus parientes. Y ella se negaba absolutamente a usar el dinero de la muerte de su hermano.

Había habido veces en las que ella se quedaba sin comida en lugar de usarlo; hurgando en su nevera, algunas veces comiendo nada más que condimentos. _Odiaba_ ese dinero. Había perdido a su hermano y mejor amigo. Unos días más tarde vino un hombre a su puerta con un gran cheque. Ella había querido romperlo. No había cantidad de dinero que pudiera reemplazar a Sora.

Su tía abuela la había llamado tonta. Ella había llevado a Orihime al banco y la hizo abrir una cuenta. Orihime había llorado.

Junto a ella, Tatsuki se movió incómodamente, trayéndola de vuelta al presente.

"Es un problema monetario entonces... sabes, muchos estudiantes tiene dificultades en esa área. ¿Has considerado la posibilidad de una beca?"

Orihime negó con su cabeza. Ella todavía necesitaría dinero para vivir. Simplemente no podía ver cómo podría funcionar. ¿Por qué Ochi-sensei la empujaba así después de que ya habían discutido todas esas cosas?

Ella levantó la mirada a su maestra, preparada para ser firme de ser necesario, pero se detuvo en seco.

Justo en ese momento exacto su maestra había decidido levantar la mirada a ella también. _¿Por qué nunca había notado cuán rojos estaban los ojos de su maestra...?_

"¿Qué tipo de beca?" preguntó ella perpleja.

"Bueno, serían becas basadas en el desempeño. Eso significa que tendrías que mejorar tus resultados de los exámenes y el promedio. En un punto, fuiste clasificada en tercero en tu grado. Eso es un gran logro. Incluso ahora, todavía estás en los diez primeros, pero podrías hacerlo _mejor_. Y si quieres competir para una plaza en una universidad, tendrás que hacerlo. Has tenido que lidiar con más que la mayoría de estudiantes de tu edad y lo has hecho bien. Creo, sin embargo, que es hora de que tengas un poco de ayuda."

Orihime se hundió de vuelta en su silla, preguntándose por qué ella usó ese tipo de comentarios. Debe haber sido de vuelta cuando sus calificaciones eran tan buenas que sus maestros solo la llamaban para decirle el asombroso trabajo que ella estaba haciendo.

Trató de no suspirar. Ella había estado en un curso acelerado por un tiempo ahora. No era que había dejado de intentarlo; estudiaba ahora más que nunca. Simplemente tenía problemas de concentración. Fue tan repentino que parecía no tener sentido.

En algún punto durante su vida, estando con frecuencia en peligro mortal, corriendo a través de mundos extraños, y ver personas y niños sufrir y morir crueles muertes sin sentido, su cerebro había decidido que las ecuaciones de Calculo Biomédico no Lineal no era información necesaria de saber. Simplemente lo había dejado. Y ahora, simplemente se _negaba_ a retomarlo.

Ochi-sensei sonrió a Orihime con sus ojos marrón rojizo. Orihime sintió los vellos de sus brazos ponerse de punta.

"Voy a asignarte un tutor." declaró ella, con una cantidad audible de triunfo en su voz.

"Pero... no puede hacer _eso_." Dijo Tatsuki. "Lo dijo usted misma; ella era la tercera en la clase... su reputación..."

"¡Señorita Arisawa, silencio!" Arremetió Ochi, deteniendo instantáneamente a la chica de cabello oscuro.

Orihime parpadeó a la mujer delante de ella y luego miró a su amiga. Tatsuki estaba aturdida también. Ochi-sensei sabía que Tatsuki hablaba con franqueza y ella nunca había sido demasiado estricta sobre ello. Pero la mirada que estaba dándole a la chica ahora, no podría ser etiquetada como nada más que una mirada fulminante.

_¿Qué está pasando aquí...?_

¿Tatsuki había hecho algo antes para molestar a su sensei?

La maestra se volvió a Orihime aparentemente imperturbable. "Por lo general a estas alturas del año, todos los tutores estarían ocupados. Pero, afortunadamente para ti, te he encontrado uno. Tuvimos un estudiante de intercambio del continente hoy. Su nombre es Yuri Kumiho, de Corea."

"¿Estudiante de intercambio...? ¡Pero es solo una niña! ¡No puede tener a Orihime bajo la tutela de ella, será el hazmerreír!" Tatsuki estalló de nuevo, apretando sus dientes, lista para discutir.

Orihime estaba bastante segura de que su maestra podría ser despedida por las miradas que estaba dándole a la estudiante de cabello oscuro. _¿Qué está pasando aquí...?_

"No voy a advertirte de nuevo..." siseó ella. "Además, ya está arreglado."

Orihime parpadeó.

_¿Lo estaba...? ¿No acababan de decidirlo...?_

"Está arreglado entonces." Le sonrió su maestra.

* * *

"No sabía que tus calificaciones habían bajado..."

Orihime y Tatsuki caminaron por el pasillo vacío hacia el frente de la escuela.

Ella se encogió de hombros, pensando más en lo raro que su maestra había estado actuando en esa conversación. "Lo siento, Tatsuki. No quería molestarte. Has estado entrenando tan duro... No quería que pensaras que tenías que ayudarme con mi trabajo escolar, también."

Tatsuki miró a la chica exaltada. Ella estaba en uno de sus raros momentos de calma.

Con todo el entrenamiento de karate que había estado haciendo últimamente, Tatsuki ya se había sentido mal por no tener mucho tiempo para Inoue. Solo había llevado la cena una vez esa semana, y la semana antes que esa no había sido capaz en absoluto. Sabía que Orihime se sentía sola, especialmente después de la puesta de sol.

Tampoco había estado durmiendo bien. _No por alrededor de un año..._

La culpa la inundo ante la repentina realización.

No es de sorprender que las calificaciones de Orihime hubieran estado cayendo. Todo el tiempo, Tatsuki había estado tan envuelta en su propio mundo feliz, que ni siquiera lo había notado, ni se había detenido a considerar que tal vez la chica que siempre había tenido una sonrisa para todos, en realidad no se sentía con ganas de sonreír en absoluto.

Los ojos de Tatsuki se oscurecieron. Ella no había estado allí cuando todo pasó por supuesto, pero ella había visto sus caras _después_...

Había estado fuera de la ciudad cuando recibió la llamada de Ichigo.

Él había dicho que Inoue estaba enferma. El hecho de que él había llamado en lugar de su amiga de cabello ámbar, la envió en un estado de pánico. Ella corrió de vuelta a Karakura y al apartamento de Orihime, solo para encontrarlo lleno de personas que nunca había visto antes y algunos que solo había visto una vez, durante la guerra. Había otros con los que estaba vagamente familiarizada, pero Tatsuki realmente nunca había gravitado a la escena shinigami, así que solo sabía un poco. Aun así, podía decir que estaban perturbados.

Había caminado a través de ellos sin obstáculos, siguiendo la presión espiritual de Orihime, el terror comiendo sus entrañas con cada paso. Era diferente. Ni siquiera la había reconocido como la de Orihime hasta que estaba en el apartamento.

Entendió lo que Ichigo había querido decir cuando dijo 'enferma', porque así era como se sentía, como si alguien la hubiera corrompido... como si estuviera enferma.

Había encontrado a Rukia y su novio tatuado, Ishida y Chado en el dormitorio de Orihime. El hombre de sombrero y sandalias de la shouten estaba allí y Tatsuki se preguntó por qué no había sabido que él y Orihime eran cercanos. Solo Ichigo estaba desaparecido.

Todos estaban al borde y Tatsuki instantáneamente entendió por qué. Ella sabía _por qué_ la puerta estaba cerrada.

El dueño de la shouten sentado en la cama sosteniendo una chica llorando. Ella se aferraba a él como si estuviera muriendo o ahogándose, como si estuviera aterrada de soltarlo. Su llanto era angustiado. Era terrible de escuchar.

_Nadie_ lloraba así. _Orihime_ no lloraba así.

Pero lo _hacía_ y Tatsuki se quedó congelada como todos los demás, sabiendo instintivamente que sería una cosa muy mala tratar de apartarla. Y eso se había prolongado por horas...

Todos se perdieron mucho de la escuela esa semana.

"Estás usando tu cara triste otra vez..."

Tatsuki miró a la suave expresión de Orihime sonriendo.

"Hey, ¿qué dices si vamos por un poco de helado?" sugirió Tatsuki. "Ni siquiera me burlaré de ti si le pones sal."

Su amiga brilló ante la mención de comida. "¿Pistache?"

Tatsuki resopló.

"Lo que sea que te haga feliz." dijo ella.

Inoue comenzó a hacer vueltas de victoria.

Mientras caminaban a través de las puertas de la escuela, Orihime dejó de saltar y miró a su mejor amiga. "Olvidé preguntar cómo fue el reto de la calificación. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

Tatsuki sonrió. "Muy bien. En realidad, deben haberme movido a la parte superior del montón, porque fui llamada de la nada. Generalmente no pasa tan _rápido_. De todas maneras, seré notificada por correo si entro al equipo, pero podemos hablar de eso en algún otro momento..."

Ella le dio a su amiga una mirada crítica. "Te ves muy delgada. ¿Estás comiendo la cena? ¿Qué has estado comiendo?"

* * *

"Ouch, Yuri-chan..." se quejó Orihime, golpeando su cabeza repetidamente sobre su escritorio. "Esta vez estoy _seeegura_ de que rompiste mis partes de pensar..."

Orihime sabía que era considerada por algunos como alguien altamente inteligente, pero la malhumorada de cabello dorado estaba poniéndola en vergüenza. Levantó la mirada para ver a Yuri Kumiho en frente de ella, las manos en la cadera.

Su tutora le arrebato la tarea que había quedado pegada en su frente. Y Orihime se dio cuenta, con solo una pequeña cantidad de satisfacción que la chica tenía que subirse a una silla para hacerlo.

Ella sonrió. Su nueva tutora ni siquiera llegaba a la marca de cuatro pies (1). Era extremadamente pequeña y por alguna razón recordaba a Orihime a un cachorro luchador. _Pero_, lo que le faltaba en tamaño lo compensaba en actitud. Inoue incluso había visto a algunos de los deportistas más grandes ceder el paso a la chica más pequeña, cuando ella caminaba por los pasillos con un propósito. Ella no necesitaba moverse para nada.

Si, ella saltaba a chicas esnob y complicadas ecuaciones de trigonometría en un solo salto, y todavía le quedaba energía de sobra. Que lastima que a Orihime no...

Orihime ahogo una risita, recordando la primera vez que su tutora había conocido a Ichigo. Él había sido tan alto y ella había sido tan pequeña, fue inevitable, en realidad. Accidentadamente él había chocado con ella, pero antes de que él pudiera disculparse, instantáneamente ella le había gritado y pisoteado los dedos de sus pies. Cuando Orihime finalmente la había calmado lo suficiente para explicar que Ichigo era un amigo, ella instantáneamente volvió en sí, siendo toda cortesía y sonrisas.

"Es porque no estás durmiendo bien..." Dijo ella, claramente frustrada de tener tan lamentable material para trabajar.

Orihime suspiró, porque ella sabía que la niña tenía razón, como de costumbre.

Ella no había mentido cuando le había dicho que no estaba durmiendo bien. No lo hacía. Pero incluso si hubiera sido así, los hollows que estaban atacando de la nada cada noche seguirían siendo un problema. Habían estado saliendo en los momentos más al azar e inoportunos. Era como si se hubieran organizado... _muy_ organizados.

Y las cosas que habían estado haciendo eran al alzar y tontas. Habría sido divertido, excepto después de dos semanas, se estaba volviendo gastado y se había vuelto evidente que solo Ichigo y Orihime estaban luchando contra los hollows... Los otros estaban siendo interceptados, uno por uno, en las maneras más extrañas y casi cómicas.

Desde la primera noche, Ishida había experimentado múltiples inundaciones en su casa, incluso después de haberse cambiado de su vivienda. Chad por lo general era asaltado por la necesidad de ayudar a alguien o salvar algo, y el localizador de Rukia la tenía corriendo por todas las horas del día, sin estar segura de lo que sería un hollow y lo que no sería.

Y Orihime ni siquiera quería pensar en el _pobre _shinigami de cabello afro actualmente estacionado en Karakura. Algunas de las cosas que estaban pasándole a él eran... malas y vergonzosas.

Su primera sospecha había sido que Kisuke Urahara estaba jugando con ellos. Enviando ataques arbitrarios para mantenerlos en estado alerta, pero habían descartado la idea rápidamente, porque no había _ninguna manera _de que Urahara hubiera sido tan descuidado. Así que realmente no lo habían tomado en serio; todo el asunto parecía como una gran broma.

"¡Necesitas al menos ocho horas! ¿Qué te tuvo despierta la noche anterior?" cuestionó Yuri, dando a Orihime la mirada que ella había comenzado a llamar su mirada 'sargento instructor'.

"Umm... No estoy segura." respondió ella frotando la parte trasera de su cabeza tímidamente.

Yuri suspiró, sus hombros desplomándose en una rara muestra de derrota. "Mira..." dijo ella después de un momento, rascándose la oreja como un perro. "¿Por qué no te tomas el resto del día libre...? Yo invito." Sugirió ella, estremeciéndose ante el grito emocionado de Inoue.

* * *

**1 - cuatro pies son 1,22m. Así que sí, Yuri es muy pequeña.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tainting the Roses Red**

Por _Child of the Ashes_

Ichigo bajo las escaleras para ver a Tatsuki charlando con Yuzu. Incluso desde el otro lado de la habitación pudo ver el conjunto de hombros caídos y la tensión establecida en su boca.

_¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?_

"Tatsuki, ¿qué estás pasando?" Interrumpió él. Ignorando la mirada de desaprobación de su hermana cuando ella se fue para darles algo de privacidad.

En todo el tiempo que había conocido a Tatsuki, podía contar el número de veces que la había visto llorar con dos dedos. Parecía peligrosamente cerca de hacerlo.

Ella enderezó sus hombros. "Vine porque tengo algo que decir."

Tatsuki se preguntó si estaba cometiendo un error. Ella sabía lo que quería decir, pero ahora que estaba en la cúspide de decirlo, estaba encontrándolo sorprendentemente difícil. Pudo escucharlo removiéndose.

"¿Qué está pasando, Tatsuki? ...Inoue est-"

"No." Lo interrumpió ella. "Es..." ella inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba para poder mirarlo a los ojos. "Pase la Clasificación Internacional de Japón."

Ante su mirada despistada, ella aclaró. "Voy a estar entrenando para las Olimpiadas."

La tensión dejó su rostro cuando una cálida sonrisa genuina comenzó a tomar su lugar. "Eso es genial..."

"Eso no es lo que vine a decir." Lo interrumpió ella de nuevo.

Era muy difícil de sacar. Si él seguía estando tan preocupado y _agradable_, ella podría simplemente dar la vuelta e irse. "Tendré que quedarme en un lugar privado. El autobús sale el sábado."

Ella estaba satisfecha ante la falta de emoción en su voz.

La sonrisa dejó su rostro. "¿Le has dicho a Inoue?"

Ella asintió. "Acabo de venir de allí."

Él suspiró frotando su cuello. "Lo entiendo. Quieres que me ocupe de ella mientras estás lejos..."

"No." Ella negó con su cabeza. "Vine aquí para decirte..." Ella hizo una pausa para poner el acero de vuelta en su voz mientras amenazaba al hombre que respetaba más que a su propio padre. "Vine aquí para decirte, que será mejor que no le hagas daño, Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

Orihime se sentó en los escalones de la entrada de la escuela que daban al patio. Había salido para esperar a Tatsuki, solo para darse cuenta de que su amiga se había ido hace una semana. Ató su zapato y se aseguró de que sus medias hasta los muslos estuvieran todo el camino hasta arriba antes de levantarse.

Iba a ser otra larga caminata a casa.

Sus pensamientos se alejaron cuando vio a Ooshima, el matón de la escuela, que hasta hace poco fue expulsado. Se alzaba sobre los otros estudiantes, pero teniendo en cuenta que había sido retenido tres veces, supuso que eso tenía sentido. Ella sabía que él se consideraba a sí mismo el rival de Ichigo, y siendo que casi la totalidad de la escuela sabía cómo se sentía Inoue sobre él, eso siempre significaba incomodidad para ella.

Él tenía algún tipo de idea de 'robar la chica de Kurosaki'. Orihime arrugó su nariz. Ella había tratado de decirle que ellos no estaban juntos, pero él lo había confundido como una invitación personal.

Orihime frunció el ceño, aun no estaba segura de cómo había logrado hacer tanto lio con esa conversación.

Sin embargo, él tenía terrible temperamento, y era alguien con quien ella preferiría no tratar hasta que Tatsuki volviera. De hecho, tal vez podía colarse por otro lado... Levantó un pie decidida en la dirección que quería ir.

"Hola allí, Orihime-chan... ¿cómo has estado?" dijo Ooshima, materializándose de la nada e inclinándose automáticamente en su espacio personal.

_Maldición_... Ella arrugó su nariz una vez más. Debe haberse colado mientras estaba distraída.

"Uh... Hola, Ooshima-kun... eh... ¿Hay algo que necesites...?" Ella trató de sonreír, esperando que él simplemente decidiera irse después de intercambiar algunas bromas. Recordando su pie extendido, lo puso de vuelta hacia abajo.

Él sonrió y le dio un largo vistazo. Se preguntó cuántas duchas le tomaría antes de sentirse limpia de nuevo.

"Creo que ya sabes lo que _necesito_ y simplemente te gusta molestarme con ello." Él la miró de reojo, inclinándose más sobre ella. Ella notó a sus amigos riéndose detrás de él por primera vez.

"N-no... No sé lo que quieres decir." Ella se inclinó hacia atrás para alejarse todas las pulgadas posibles entre ellos. Su aliento caliente estaba enfermándola...

_"¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?"_

El alivio inundo a través de Orihime mientras miraba sobre sus hombros para ver a Ichigo.

"¡Kurosaki-kun!" dijo ella, feliz por una excusa para salir de su difícil situación.

Incluso en la tensa situación, se tomó un segundo para apreciar cómo su uniforme escolar y chaqueta abierta complementaban su magra construcción, antes de levantar la mirada para ver su mandíbula apretada y ojos ardientes. Y ellos confirmaron su sospecha que, _no_, definitivamente _no_ estaba feliz. Ella trató de ignorar el destello posesivo en sus ojos, junto con la pequeña sensación de hormigueo que se formaba en su vientre y fracaso miserablemente.

Ella se dirigió hacia él solo para ser detenida por un brazo firme alrededor de su cintura. Manteniendo sus ojos fijos en Ichigo, Orihime comenzó a preocuparse por primera vez.

Él se había quedado quieto cuando Ooshima la agarró, parado innaturalmente inmóvil, los ojos entrecerrados nunca dejando la mano en su cadera. Sus propias manos estaban apretadas fuertemente a sus costados, pero nada de eso decía tanto como sus ojos.

Lucía como si quisiera cortar esa mano. Se veía francamente amenazante.

Orihime observó a Ichigo con cuidado, desconectándose del mantón que se alzaba junto a ella y los insultos que él estaba lanzando. Él estaba luchando, en el interior, y perdería porque no sería capaz de alejarse. Él nunca podría ser el tipo de persona que dejaría a un amigo.

Esto era malo.

Se dijo a sí misma que estaba preocupada porque Ooshima iba a hacerse matar, pero incluso mientras lo repetía en su cabeza como un mantra, ella sabía que era una mentira. La verdad era que estaba mucho más asustada por la cosa que vio mirando esa mano a través de los ojos de Ichigo.

Tenía que hacer algo. Simplemente no podía estar aquí y dejar que esto pase. No quería que nadie saliera herido, pero...

_Ella ya no era una niña..._

Orihime escogió el menor de dos males.

Tatsuki siempre había dicho que en realidad no importaba de qué color era el cinturón que usabas en karate. Cuando se reducía a una pelea, todo era sobre instinto y corazón. Le había llevado tiempo entender lo que su amiga había querido decir, porque Orihime nunca peleaba.

¿Pero ahora?

Orihime respiró largo, tratando de decirse a sí misma que se lo merecía. Deslizó su pie izquierdo hacia atrás en posición y se sintió mal porque probablemente él ni siquiera lo vería venir.

Moviéndose antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, llevo su mano izquierda alrededor con todas sus fuerzas y la estrelló de costado en la manzana de Adán que había estado subiendo y bajando junto a su cara. Quiso hacer una mueca ante la mirada de dolor y sorpresa que él le dio, pero había sido enseñada sin descanso, así que se aseguró de no dudar en su siguiente movimiento.

Él estaba balbuceando tanto por su primer golpe, que ni siquiera notó que ella había usado el brazo en su cintura para darle vuelta hasta que su espalda chocó en el concreto. Se quedó momentáneamente aturdido, mientras sus pulmones luchaban por volver a reclamar el oxígeno que su cerebro necesitaba para funcionar.

Orihime se tambaleó hacia atrás hasta que golpeó algo cálido. Un par de manos en la parte trasera de sus codos la estabilizaron, y levantó la mirada para ver a Ichigo parpadeando a Osshima en el suelo. Estaban compartiendo una mirada idéntica de confusión.

"Inoue..." Rukia entró a la vista. "Eso...fue asombroso..."

¿Rukia había estado allí todo el tiempo?

Ella estaba dándole a Orihime una mirada de orgullo asombrado, como si acabara de descubrir que eran hermanas separadas al nacer. Su rostro se convirtió en una sonrisa complacida cuando los amigos sorprendidos de Osshima lo ayudaron a alejarse. Él la miró hacia atrás con amplios ojos asustados. Hizo que una punzada de culpa brotara en su pecho. Normalmente cuando él e Ichigo chocaban cabezas, él terminaba gritando numerosas maldiciones y amenazas antes de salir corriendo hacia la enfermería de la escuela con su orgullo herido. Supuso que él no lo encontró apropiado ahora.

"¿Ichigo...?" dijo Rukia, observando la expresión en su rostro con una mirada socarrona suya. "¿No crees que Inoue-chan lo hizo muy bien?"

"¿Eh?" él parpadeó a la chica de cabello oscuro con ojos desconcertados. Dejó caer sus manos de vuelta a sus costados y ella estaba libre para darse vuelta.

"¿No crees que Inoue lo hizo bien?" repitió ella con una amplia sonrisa.

"Uh...sí. Eso fue... ¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso?" Le preguntó, concentrándose de repente.

"Bueno," Orihime pensó pegando un dedo bajo su barbilla. "Tatsuki ha estado haciéndome hacer esos ejercicios por años, desde que estábamos en secundaria, así que supongo que de eso hace tiempo..."

Rukia se rió, "Escuché que Ichigo y Tatsuki solían entrenar juntos, también..." contuvo una carcajada ante la mirada sucia de Ichigo, pero de verdad era demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar. Las oportunidades de burlarse de Ichigo como esta simplemente no aparecían tanto como lo hacían antes. "Ahora que Tatsuki se ha ido, tal vez Ichigo podría enseñarte alguno de _sus_ movimientos..."

Ella se rió internamente ante su propio doble sentido, observándolos a ambos ponerse rígidos ante el comentario sugerente. Tal vez estaba comenzando a pegársele el retorcido sentido del humor de Urahara, los humanos de verdad podían ser muy divertidos.

Inoue agitó sus manos frenéticamente, "¡No, eso no es necesario!"

Rukia observó a una Orihime nerviosa ir de ida y vuelta en un borrón espástico insistiendo que ella ya estaba preparada para cualquier emergencia. Se preguntó si el comentario insinuante había roto algo en el cerebro de la chica.

Orihime mordió su labio y se esforzó para dejar de pensar en cómo sería para Ichigo 'hacer su movida con ella'. ¿De verdad él _tenía_ movimientos? Ella sabía que él podía pelear, pero no estaba segura si esa era la misma cosa. Una vez había escuchado a Abarai-kun insistir en que él solo tenía que balancear su espada con la esperanza de tener suerte, aunque ella estaba bastante segura que él solo se había estado burlando.

Mordió su labio y miró para ver que él se había desconectado de la conversación.

* * *

Ichigo ignoró obstinadamente las miradas de auto-gratificación y sádica alegría que Rukia seguía lanzándole mientras se burlaba de Inoue y por defecto, Ichigo. Sabía por experiencia que cualquier reconocimiento solo la animaría.

Suspiró, mirando sus zapatos en la acera, sin realmente escuchar como Rukia y Orihime charlaban sobre sus gustos femenina. Iba a tener que encontrar algo pronto.

Últimamente, sus pensamientos habían sido consumidos por su hollow, y aunque no era un problema nuevo, de repente parecía estar poniéndose mucho peor; escondiéndose dentro de su cabeza, poniendo a prueba sus límites, esperando a que Ichigo bajara su guardia. Era enloquecedor. La peor parte era que él _sabía_ que solo era para molestarlo; para conseguir que enloqueciera. Se estaba saliendo de control. Estaba apareciendo a todas horas del día, incluso en sus sueños. Casi se había invitado a cenar la noche anterior; sus _hermanitas_ habían estado allí, y eso era simplemente _inaceptable_.

Ella probablemente no lo sabía, pero Orihime acababa de salvar a ese bastardo de Osshima, y no un momento demasiado pronto. Casi se había perdido. Ver esa mano asquerosa en _Inoue_ de todas las personas, era como ver a un lobo matar a un cordero recién nacido.

Él había _querido_ perderse.

Pasó una mano con frustración a través de su cabello ignorando las miradas confundidas que eso le gano. Ella necesitaba saber. No sabía que diría, pero si Inoue estaba en algún tipo de peligro por esta cosa, ella merecía saber.

Se animó ante un nuevo pensamiento. Tal vez Urahara podría hacer algo sobre esto. Sellarlo o solo hacerle más difícil interactuar con el mundo exterior. Por lo general se podía contar con él con ese tipo de cosas, ¿verdad?

Frunció el ceño. Por otra parte, podría hacer algo _estúpido_. Como las medias azules y la brillante capa roja que Ichigo había encontrado en su armario al regresar de Hueco Mundo. Al parecer, ese bastardo había tenido a Kon corriendo por la ciudad en algún tipo de traje de Superhéroe, en _su_ cuerpo. Apretó los dientes. Le había tomado semanas difundir el rumor de que debía tener algún tipo de sujeto psicótico que se parecía a él.

Hizo a un lado esos pensamientos y luego cerró la puerta sobre ellos por si acaso.

De acuerdo. Urahara _no_.

Los vizard entonces, y si no sabían cómo ayudarlo, simplemente patearían a Shinji hasta que pensaran en algo. Sonrió ante la idea.

Eso lo concluyó. Vería lo que tenían que decir, y luego podía decirle a Orihime cuando supiera algo definitivo. Con su nuevo curso de acción, ya estaba sintiéndose mejor. Hasta que Rukia le dio un codazo en el estómago.

"_Dije..._" enfatizó ella. "Necesito volver a la Sociedad de Almas para dar mi reporte mensual al Capitán."

Él frotó su costilla dolorida, frunciendo el ceño. "Bueno, nadie está deteniéndote."

Ella resopló y se dio vuelta inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba, y por solo un segundo Ichigo habría jurado que ella había canalizado el espíritu de su hermano desde el otro lado. "Sé que eres un idiota desconsiderado, así que voy a hacer las cosas muy simples para ti y tu pobre cerebro subempleado. Lleva. A. Inoue. A. Casa. Ella está sola."

Ichigo miró a Rukia parpadeando sintiéndose incómodo. No había sabido que Inoue estaba sola.

No es que había estado poniendo atención a la conversación, pero estaba bastante seguro de que todo había sido cosas superfluas de chicas. Ellas no habían hablado sobre estar sola. Él habría _escuchado_ eso. Por otro lado, las chicas tendían a tener su propio lenguaje secreto; decían una cosa y significaba algo completamente diferente. Él no entendía cómo podían seguir el trayecto de eso.

Se dio vuelta para ver a Orihime, quien estaba mirando a la shinigami de cabello oscuro como si le acabara de brotar una segunda o tercera cabeza y luego comenzó a escupir fuego. Por supuesto, ella inmediatamente comenzó a negarlo.

Él suspiró frotándose la parte trasera de su cuello. Puede que no entienda la charla de chicas, pero estaba volviéndose bastante bueno en el 'idioma Inoue'.

Ella _estaba_ sola.

_Maldición...¿cómo se había perdido eso?_

Por supuesto que lo estaba. Tatsuki había estado fuera toda la semana y lo estaría por el resto del año. Tal vez incluso después de eso. Se devanó los sesos tratando de recordar los nombres de alguna de las otras amigas de Inoue. Michiru y Ryo, ellas siempre hablaban en clase, pero él ni siquiera podía recordar verlas juntas afuera. Chizuru...no. Simplemente, no.

_¿Qué demonios?_ ¿Ella no tenía ninguna otra amiga? ¿Qué había estado haciendo después de la escuela toda la semana? Hizo una pausa, pensando de vuelta en sus extrañas historias de ataques de hollows. No es de extrañar que Orihime siempre apareciera rápido.

Él era un bastardo egoísta. No había pensado en ello.

Se dio vuelta hacia su apartamento. "Vamos Inoue, y sin discusión." Añadió él.

* * *

Él se perdió las miradas ansiosas que ella le dio a Rukia, quien simplemente sonrió suavemente antes de espantarla detrás de él. Ella se apresuró a ponerse al día con sus largas zancadas. Mientras caminaban Orihime miró a Ichigo, tratando de no ser obvia sobre ello. No había esperado que Rukia dijera eso o incluso entendiera lo que ella estaba pensando, y aunque estaba muy agradecida, ella no quería incomodarlo. Él tenía suficiente responsabilidad sin preocuparse por ella.

Sin embargo, sería una mentirosa si dijera que no estaba disfrutando de toda la atención extra que había estado recibiendo. Sonrió y decidió mantener el pensamiento para sí misma, en caso de que hubiera algún tipo de accidente de su parte.

Orihime había pensado más de una vez en decirle cómo se había sentido en los dos últimos años, pero la idea de ponerlo en un sitio como ese había sido algo que la preocupaba. No quería forzarlo a nada para lo que no estaba listo, o dios no lo quiera, algo que no quería. Cuando estuviera listo, si estaba listo, ella estará esperando.

Y aunque había sido en su mayoría paciente esperando, ella había, ante la insistencia de algunas de sus compañeras de clase, salido en citas. Pero cada vez que había encontrado a un chico que parecía interesado, terminaban ya sea desapareciendo o evitándola por completo. Todos habían parecido emocionados al principio, así que no lo entendía. ¿Había algo malo con ella?

Arrugó su nariz. ¿Su aliento, tal vez? Trató de olfatearlo discretamente. Menta fresca. Eso imaginó. Ella cargaba un cepillo de dientes a todos lados, así que no era eso. Notando a algunas chicas caminando por la acera, mentalmente checó todo lo que las diferenciaba. ¿Cabello normal? Checado. Piel perfectamente bronceada. Checado. ¿No construida como un monstro mutante en el área del pecho? Checado.

Si, todas eran perfectas, chicas, _perfectamente normales_. Nada como ella.

Mientras que había estado contemplando todas las maneras en que eran diferentes, el grupo se había acercado lo suficiente para que ella pudiera escucharlas valorando a su compañero y haciendo algunos comentarios muy impropios de una dama. Ella las miró fijamente para ver si Ichigo había escuchado o si parecía dispuesto a ser particularmente receptivo, pero para su alivio, él no estaba poniendo atención de nuevo. Él estaba mirando al cielo.

"¿...demonios? ¿Qué pasa con esos tipos últimamente?"

Por un momento ella estaba confundida. Luego, lo sintió venir y en aire libre del cielo una pequeña grieta comenzó a aparecer. Se materializó de repente, las grietas crujiendo como un huevo, antes de descamara para revelar la bestia emergiendo del otro lado.

Orihime observó el cielo dividido. Siempre había odiado ver la curvatura anormal de lo que debería haber sido un espacio vacío, pero todavía era tan impresionante que ella no podía apartar la mirada. Era casi una acción obligada. Estaba tan envuelta en ello que no se dio cuenta cuando Ichigo se movió.

"Hey, sostén esto por mí," dijo él, empujando su insignia en su pecho y saltando libre de su cuerpo sin otra palabra.

"¿Eh?" chilló ella, luchando por atrapar su cuerpo antes de que su cabeza se resquebrajara en la acera.

Ichigo saltó hacia adelante fácilmente y aterrizó con una especie de gracia descuidada que era ajena a su cuerpo físico. Tomó su espada, la manga deslizándose hacia arriba, dándole a la chica nerviosa detrás de él una buena vista de su brazo bien tonificado.

_Oh..._

Por mucho que odiaba verlo en peligro, Orihime tenía que admitir, que le encantaba verlo pelear. Por un lado, la presión que se derramaba de él era asombrosa. No importa cuánto trataba de concentrarse en otras cosas, su atención siempre parecía volver. Él poseía una especie de energía carismática que era fascinante.

"¿Él está bien, querida?" preguntó una anciana transeúnte, incomodada, sin embargo demasiado educada para seguir su camino.

"Oh, sí. Umm...Narcoléptico." Ella dio su sonrisa más convincente y esperaba que su voz fuera creíble.

La mujer la miró extrañamente, antes de darse vuelta, nunca consciente de la peligrosa situación que acechaba a cien yardas delante de ellas.

Orihime miró el rostro pacifico del cuerpo de Ichigo descansando en su regazo. El ceño se había ido. Ella amaba sus ceños, pero amaba este aspecto mucho más. Lucia joven e indefenso, casi confiado, aun a pesar de que él no estaba allí en absoluto.

Ella extendió una mano y apartó el cabello de sus ojos, dejando que la punta de sus dedos pasara a través de la ahora suave y desarrugada piel de su frente, sonriendo a las pequeñas líneas comenzando a formarse allí. Él era tan guapo que hacía a su pecho doler. Cuando bajo su mano, dejó que sus dedos rozaran ligeramente a través de sus labios. La punzada de anhelo que la atravesó era como una herida física, aguda y dolorosa.

Ella contuvo la respiración hasta que pasó, preguntándose cómo habría sido si ella hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente para besarlo cuando había tenido la oportunidad. Ya podía imaginar la presión de sus cálidos labios bajo los suyos. Ella lamió sus labios, dándose cuenta de que el dolor de su pecho se había movido hacia ellos. Se movió más cerca, observando sus pestañas descansar contra sus mejillas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tainting the Roses Red**

Por _Child of the Ashes_

* * *

Ichigo miró al hollow desmembrado hasta que se desvaneció en la nada, deseando no por primera vez, poder perseguirlo y seguir cortándolo hasta que estuviera satisfecho. No es que hubiera sido especialmente problemático...solo especialmente _molesto_. Había hecho las amenazas habituales, voy a desgarrarte, comer tu alma, asediar a tu ciudad, bla, bla, etc.

Todas las amenazas habituales.

Excepto, por supuesto, había ido y utilizó su nombre. Su nombre que él no se había molestado en dar, ya que imaginó que tomaría más tiempo que sólo matarlo inmediatamente. Y eso era todo. Esos ataques eran dirigidos. Él había querido interrogarlo, pero unos pocos cortes demasiados entusiastas lo habían acabado prematuramente.

Sin embargo, según su experiencia, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que algún tipo malo elaboradamente engalanado con una sobreestimación de sus propias habilidades, lanzándose del maderaje con alguna trama seriamente complicada para apoderarse del mundo o alguna otra mierda estúpida.

Ichigo rascó su oreja. Había esperado poder tomar un descanso esta vez. _Maldición_. Bueno, al menos podía decirle a Inoue sobre ello y luego podrían llamar a los otros y ponerlos en alerta. Ellos iban a tener que desmenuzar esta cosa en algún momento. No más pérdida de tiempo.

Se dio vuelta en la dirección de Orihime y donde había dejado su cuerpo, caminando de regreso. Solo, que no todo era de la misma manera que lo había dejado. Él debió haber arrojado su cuerpo demasiado rápido, porque ella estaba inclinada sobre él poniendo una gran cantidad de atención a su cabeza.

No es que él pudiera ver a través de la espesa cortina de su cabello rojizo. Debía haber caído al suelo antes de que ella pudiera atraparlo. No importa, estaba seguro de que ella lo arreglaría todo en unos minutos de todas maneras.

"¿Cuál es el daño?" preguntó él agachándose a su lado.

Él cayó hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos de par en par cuando ella dio un alto chillido agudo, antes de subir rápidamente en el aire. Su cuerpo, olvidado, cayó de su regazo con un ruido sordo.

"¡Kurosaki-kun! Y-yo...solo..." su imaginación por lo generalmente activa le falló por completo. La boca de Orihime, sin embargo, seguía tratando. "Yo...yo...uh..."

_Oh, dios..._

Ella trató de calmarse, sintiéndose mortificada por ser atrapada con su mano en el 'Tarro de galletas de Ichigo'.

_Él va a odiarme...gritarme...esto es peor que la vez que __choque con toda la banda de marcha__ por las escaleras... ¡Me he __**aprovechado**__ de Kurosaki-kun...! ¡Su reputación será arruinada! Tendré que __hacer algo honorable __y casarme con él...Su familia querrá un __dote__, pero no seré capaz de pagar. Tendré que pedir dinero prestado de los __usureros__y vender contrabando a los niños y chicos malos, pero luego ellos querrán que paguemos intereses...amenazaran con romper nuestras __rotulas__ si yo y Kurosaki-kun no __nos prostituimos__ para traer dinero..._

Ella apretó un puño. _¡Respira, Orihime! ¡Puedes hacer esto!_

Completamente ajeno a su estado bastante incómodo y animado por las atenciones, Ichigo se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, inspeccionando su cabeza y encontrando nada mal. Se metió de vuelta, antes de agarrar sus cosas de donde Inoue las había puesto ordenadamente junto a su cuerpo.

"Gracias, Inoue." Lo dijo en serio.

Orihime, quien quería meterse debajo de una roca, sabiamente no dijo nada de sus pensamientos...

"...Umm... ¿De nada?"

* * *

"Estoy en casa." Llamó Ichigo, más por costumbre que por querer dar a conocer su presencia. Tiró su bolsa al suelo, pero se quedó esperando en la puerta antes de sacarse los zapatos.

Bastante seguro.

"¡Ichi-!"

Golpeó con su pie en el rostro de su padre, deteniéndolo en seco en su trayecto.

Era como si el bastardo _disfrutara _el dolor.

"Nunca aprendes..." dijo Karin, sin quitar sus ojos de la televisión.

Junto a ella, Yuzu se dio la vuelta mirando por encima del respaldo del sofá, frunciendo el ceño a la forma momentáneamente propensa de su padre. "Papá, necesitas aprender algunos _nuevos_ movimientos o nunca serás capaz de derrotar a mi hermano."

Isshin surgió del suelo, causando que Ichigo se tensara de nuevo. "¿_Nuevos_ movimientos, dices? ¡Ja! ¡Esa es la pequeña estrategia de papá! ¡Lo haremos juntos! ¡'La Nueva Alianza de Padres e Hijas Contra Ichigo'! Podemos hacerlo...N-AP-HC...I..." tropezó todo el caminó sobre la palabra imaginaria.

Ichigo _sabía_ que él solo lo hacía para irritarlo. Ni siquiera era tan difícil. Trató de sondearlo en su cabeza antes de contenerse y lanzarlo en la locura.

"Puedes dejarme fuera de eso." dijo Karin en su tono aburrido.

"A mí también." añadió Ichigo, sacándose los zapatos, preparado para subir a su habitación. El timbre sonó detrás de él. "Yo atiendo."

"¿_Escuchaste_ eso, Yuzu? ¡Tu hermano y hermana son tan crueles con su _padre_!"

Él trató de ignorarlo, pero sabía que su padre había sacado las lágrimas.

_Que vergonzoso..._

Abrió la puerta y tuvo que ver dos veces ante la figura vestida de verde, blanco y negro. Parado en los escalones de la entrada no estaba otro que Urahara Kisuke.

Ichigo parpadeó.

"Hola, pequeño, ¿está tu _papá_ en casa?" Agitó un abanico mientras giraba su bastón. Ichigo se preguntó si eso era difícil. La otra parte de su cerebro simplemente estaba gritando.

_NO._

_NO. NO. NO. NO. NO._

_No_ había _manera_ de que esto estaba pasando.

Se quedó mirando al rubio de la retorcida de mente maestra convertido en tendero delante de él, antes de darse vuelta para enfrentar a la excesiva sonrisa de ganador en el rostro de su padre.

_Maldita sea, estaba atrapado. Y esto no estaba pasando._

Podía manejar a uno de ellos a la vez, tal vez, ¿pero a ambos _juntos_? _¿En la misma habitación...? ¿Al mismo tiempo...? ¿Juntos...?_

_No había ninguna manera._

Vio manchas grises mientras su cerebro trataba de rebelarse contra lo que sus ojos estaban diciéndole.

Tal vez, si cerraba la puerta, Urahara se iría y su padre, poseyendo toda la continuidad racional de un pequeño animal, podría simplemente olvidar que él había estado allí.

Comenzó a probar su teoría, para darse cuenta demasiado tarde que Kisuke ya había entrado.

_Maldición..._

Pensó en intentar escapar, pero Urahara solo había estado en su casa una vez de lo que Ichigo era consiente, y aquí él estaba mentalmente estresado _consciente de ello_, así que tenía una buena razón para hacerlo ahora, ¿verdad?

"¿Y cómo están las preciosas jóvenes hermanas Kurosaki esta tarde?" preguntó Kisuke.

Ichigo estaba comenzando a sentirse enfermo.

Yuzu se sonrojó, radiante ante el cumplido. "¡Estamos muy bien, gracias por preguntar, Urahara-san!"

Karin lo ignoró completamente, nunca habiendo superado el resentimiento de hacerse pasar por el título de 'Algo u otro Rojo'. Ichigo deseaba poder hacer lo mismo.

"¿Estás listo, Isshin-san?" Urahara arrastró las palabras, volviéndose hacia su anfitrión.

"Por supuesto." su padre respondió con suavidad, por una vez mostrando ningún rastro de su típica locura.

"¡Aguarda! ¡Alto! ¡Nadie se mueva!" Ichigo movió su mirada de ida y vuelta entre ellos. "¡Ustedes!" señaló un dedo acusador a los dos hombres. "¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

Se encogió ante el pánico en su propia voz.

"Vaya, Kurosaki-kun, alguien podría pensar que estás tratando de implicar algo." Un sorprendentemente cognitivo ojo gris se asomó debajo del sombrero verde a rayas.

Ichigo le lanzó una mirada incrédula. _Bueno, eso es bueno. Él tenía que pretender implicar algo._

Su padre lanzó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros en lo que Ichigo solo pudo asumir se suponía era un gesto paternal. "Papi está profundamente conmovido de que tengas ansias por dedicar tu tiempo a tu padre, pero papi necesita su tiempo de adulto ahora, Ichi-nee-nee."

_¿Ansias por dedicar?_

Ichigo se tomó un momento para tratar de recuperar su paciencia antes de que derramara la sangre. Se apartó de su padre.

"¡Como si me importara eso! ¡Solo sé que ustedes dos pervertidos no son nada bueno!" resistió el impulso de patear su pie.

Tenía que darles crédito, ambos lucían verdaderamente sorprendidos. Urahara con una mano sobre su corazón y su padre con una muñeca colgando sobre su frente en una manera teatral.

"Simplemente estamos continuando una cita de hace mucho para buscar la perfecta confitería láctea congelada. Ahora, escuché de Inoue-san, que hay un lugar que hace un sorbete de Pistacho _para morirse_." Kisuke le hizo un guiño.

Ichigo arqueó una ceja y ni siquiera estaba ligeramente sorprendido por sentirla temblar. "Van a un club de striptease ¿verdad?"

Isshin lo golpeó inteligentemente en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "No seas bruto." Lanzó un pulgar sobre su hombro mientras seguía a Kisuke afuera de la puerta. "Piensa en tus hermanas." Y se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Ichigo se quedó mirando el lugar donde habían estado por un minuto entero antes de caminar aturdido a su habitación.

Nada bueno podría salir de esto.

_Maldita sea..._

* * *

Orihime sintió comenzó en su nariz. _Hmm... Alguien debe estar hablando de mí._

Miró hacia la calle junto a su apartamento y se estremeció por ninguna razón en absoluto. Incluso para marzo se había vuelto inusualmente cálido, pero mientras se sentaba en su balcón, descansando con las piernas extendidas y tratando de calentarse con solo la luz del sol, simplemente seguía temblando.

Sacudiendo sus pies, se levantó agarrando la barandilla de hierro negro del balcón de su apartamento. Observó a las personas abajo en la calle corriendo a casa del trabajo o de compras, pero en realidad no veía nada.

Había soñado de nuevo la noche anterior.

No, soñar implicaba que la experiencia había sido placentera de alguna manera. Esto era diferente. Era como recordar durante el sueño, en una manera que hacía las cosas cambiar en una sutil e inquietante manera. Su sueño había sido ahogado por las visiones de la luz de la luna sobre las máscaras de huesos. Habían estado llenos de un chico con piel pálida y eléctricos ojos verdes y el cráneo roto de una niña vestida en arpillera. Había sido triste, pero a su propia manera, había sido lo suficientemente pacifico.

Luego todo había cambiado; cambió hasta que ella estaba en un nuevo y aterrador lugar, donde la luz era demasiado pálida y emitía sombras con ángulos afilados. Era un almacén. Ella lo sabía por supuesto. Había tratado con todas sus fuerzas olvidarlo, olvidar al extraño shinigami fugitivo no del todo cuerdo, mientras racionalizaba la masacre de los inocentes. La tortura de niños...

Orihime se estremeció.

_¿Cuándo se detendrá esto?_

Había sido casi un año. Todos los demás habían seguido adelante, no hablaban de ello. Las cosas no habían sido puestas en su lugar, pero estaban tan cerca como podían estarlo. Ella sabía eso. Entonces ¿por qué ella seguía atorada? Nadie la había culpado por lo que había hecho. Por el contrario, había sido muy elogiada por la sociedad de almas, _muy en exceso_. Y las almas perdidas habían sido puestas a descansar... ¿entonces por qué ella no podía poner su _consciencia_ a descansar?

Sintió el amigable peso familiar de la culpa estableciéndose sobre sus hombros. Casi dio la bienvenida a su presencia. Ayudaba a luchar contra las agudas ansiedades; su temor a perderse a sí misma, de ceder de nuevo sin culpa al odio por ese tipo de maldad.

Estaba _asustada_, pensó, con ligera amargura. _De nuevo_.

Entendió por qué Ichigo estaba poco dispuesto a hablar sobre su hollow. ¿Quién querría exponerse de esa manera? ¿Quién podría abrirse y mostrar al mundo toda la fealdad de la que eran capaces?

Se estremeció de nuevo ante el simple pensamiento de su hollow, agarrando la barandilla con más fuerza. _Lo_ odiaba y odiaba la parte de ella que era tan parecida a él. Después de que todo estaba dicho y hecho, ¿ella era mejor? ¿No había habido algo en su interior que se había roto? No un hollow, sino algo feo, algo capaz de matar a una persona desarmada.

Orihime sintió algo pequeño, cálido y húmedo aterrizar en su pie y bajo la mirada para ver sangre cayendo de sus dedos. Una afilada astilla de metal escavo profundo en su carne por la fuerza de su agarre. La sacó y chupó la herida para detener el sangrado.

_Mereces esto, sabes..._

Ella suspiró. Generalmente ignoraba esta cadena de pensamientos, pero ahora la recogió y la siguió para descubrir a dónde iba. Se sintió demasiado drenada por luchar consigo misma. Estaba atrapada en un mundo de próximas veces._ La próxima vez sería más fuerte... La próxima vez se mantendría fuera del camino... La próxima vez nadie saldría herido tratando de protegerla..._

Un mundo de próximas veces se cerró alrededor de ella, haciéndola sentir apiñada y sola.

_No pudiste evitar ser atrapada. No pudiste destruir el Hogyoku. No pudiste salvar a esos niños. Ni siquiera pudiste ser fuerte cuando más importaba. Todo lo que hiciste fue cortar la soga que sostenía la __hoz__ y ni siquiera pudiste hacer eso antes de que todos murieran._

Ella se quedó sin aliento ante la inesperada fuerza de su propio remordimiento. Inclinándose bajo su peso hasta que su cabeza tocó la barandilla.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? No podía volver o deshacer nada. Simplemente debería olvidarlo como todos los demás._ No había tiempo _para estar haciendo esto. Había tarea, y todos iban a venir. Después de eso, había una cena que realizar y dormir y escuela al día siguiente. No había tiempo para los hubiera...y nunca, jamás, habría tiempo suficiente para reemplazar lo que había sido perdido...

Volvió su mirada de vuelta a las personas en la calle. Todos parecían estar en un apuro. Se preguntó si alguno de ellos podía decir lo que en realidad significaba perder tiempo.

Parpadeó, hablando de perder tiempo... _¿qué estoy haciendo? Todos estarán aquí pronto._

Como si fuera una señal, una familiar cabeza naranja entro a la vista, cortando a través del mar de marrones y negros.

_¡__Santo cielo,__ llega temprano!_

Orihime se dio vuelta evaluando la situación de su apartamento a velocidad de la luz.

Una pila de ropa limpia sentada en su sofá esperando ser doblada, su almuerzo de la tarde estaba exactamente donde lo había dejado, sin comer, y varios libros y revistas agraciaban cada superficie disponible.

Podía escuchar el ligero caminar de los pasos desde la parte inferior de las escaleras.

Orihime estalló en una ráfaga de movimientos.

Platos en la cocina...Sándwich en la boca...libros de texto en la bolsa...revistas en el soporte...y la ropa limpia en la cama...

Agarró la pila de ropa limpia, luchando por someterla, cuando un golpeteo agudo en la puerta señaló que se le había acabado el tiempo. Lanzando las ropas en su cama cerró la puerta y corrió para dejar entrar a Ichigo.

Abrió la puerta e hizo a un lado la dulce punzada que asaltó sus sentidos.

Él se quedó allí, la cabeza inclinada a un lado, encorvado contra la puerta, las manos metidas en sus bolsillos. Su chaqueta azul marino estaba deshecha y tenía las mangas subidas hasta los codos. Ajustados jeans desteñidos abrazaban sus piernas y Orihime de verdad esperaba no haberse quedado mirando.

Él la miró por debajo de su flequillo, quedándose silencioso a la vista de ella.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, donde simplemente se miraron el uno al otro antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que se suponía que lo dejara entrar, no allí parado con la boca abierta.

"¡H-hola Kurosaki-kun, llegas temprano!" dijo ella, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

* * *

Ichigo parpadeó, dándose cuenta que una vez más, acababa de checar a su amiga. Pasó una mano a través de su cabello.

"Sí..."

Él miró alrededor, tratando de ordenar lo que quería decir. Su cerebro se había revuelto por una fracción de segundo, al verla salir de su uniforme escolar y entrar en ropas normales, luciendo despeinada y sin aliento. _Las ropas encajan en su forma_, suministró su mente, antes de que con calma le dijera _cállate de una maldita vez_.

"¿Quieres algo de té?"

Antes de que pudiera responder, ella saltó hacia la cocina, ocupándose en algo.

Eso es bueno. Probablemente sería mejor si ella no estaba mirándolo directamente. "Bueno, pensé que podríamos hablar de algunas cosas."

El ruido y el tintineó en la cocina se detuvo por un momento antes de continuar.

"¿Sobre qué?" preguntó ella.

Él vagamente recogió un trozo de tela de su piso, apretándolo entre los dedos nerviosos, mientras se preguntaba cómo decir lo que necesitaba sin alarmarla.

* * *

Orihime saboreó el sabor del té mientras se asomaba por la esquina para ver por qué él no había respondido.

Se congeló.

De pie en su sala estaba Ichigo, con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro, una pieza de encaje color crema colgando en uno de sus dedos.

Oh, dios no...

* * *

Ichigo frunció el ceño mientras trataba de averiguar qué era, algo femenino, sin duda, _como un lazo para el cabello o un brazalete o algo-_

Se puso rígido, dándose cuenta exactamente con _qué_ había estado jugando los últimos minutos, y exactamente _lo_ poco que había.

Arrojó la prenda infractora a través de la habitación como si lo hubiera mordido.

Orihime escupió y se atragantó cuando sintió el té caliente dispersarse hacia arriba en la parte trasera de su garganta, apenas registró el grito de pánico, cuando él se giró para enfrentarla. Se miraron el uno al otro con expresiones de sorpresa mientras ella trataba de regular su respiración.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta los hizo saltar. Ella lo vio mirar la puerta como si esperara que implosionara, antes de caminar hacia ella y abrirla.

"¿Qué?" gruñó él, optando por cubrir su malestar con ira.

Rukia, Chad y Uryu parpadearon simultáneamente.

"¿Estamos _interrumpiendo_?" preguntó Rukia, siempre insinuando.

Uryu arqueó una ceja.

Ichigo fantaseó sobre cercenarlo. "No."

"Entonces déjanos entrar, baka." Ella lo empujó pasando para saludar a Orihime con una sonrisa y un cálido abrazo. Uryu y Chad siguieron a un ritmo más lento.

Menos mal que dijo lo que necesitaba decir antes de que ellos llegaran allí.

Ichigo finalmente había logrado hablar con los otros vizards sobre su hollow y aunque no había sido tan productivo como había querido, al menos había sido revelador. Y entretenido. No había nada como ver a Shinji recibiendo una paliza con una sandalia. Al menos, hasta que había sido dirigida a él.

"¿Qué pasa, Ichigo? Largo tiempo sin verte..." Shinji rascó su cabeza sin quitarse su sombrero. Una azaña que nunca había fallado en sorprender a Ichigo, considerando que el vizard rubio estaba colgando boca abajo cuando lo hizo. "Estábamos comenzando a pensar que ya no nos necesitabas."

"No te hagas ilusiones, Shinji, nunca los necesite." Dijo a manera de saludo. "Hey." Asintió a Risa y Kensei, quienes estaban en cuclillas sobre una revista con una bochornosa mujer medio desnuda en la cubierta.

"Buenas tardes, Kurosaki-san." Saludó Hachi por encima del hombro de Ichigo.

Ichigo saltó. "Hachi, haz algo de ruido o suena algunas campanas o algo, si vas a hacer eso."

El gran vizard se quedó pensativo. "¿Hice algo malo?"

"Tienes que recordar, Hachi, nuestro amigo cabeza de fresa aquí es ciego espiritualmente..."

"¿Dónde está el renacuajo?" preguntó Ichigo, más para cambiar de tema que como un interés pasajero.

"Shinji se encogió de hombros. "A quién le importa-"

GOLPE

"Owww..." se quejó Shinji, agarrando su cabeza en el suelo, mientras Hiyori se paraba sobre él, sandalia en mano.

"¡Desquiciado culo gordo perdedor! ¿Él preguntó, o no?" Ella levantó el zapato de nuevo, solo en caso de que él no hubiera entendido el mensaje. "¿Qué demonios _quieres_?" Preguntó ella, rodeándolo.

Él retrocedió un paso antes de que su resolución se solidificara. "Tengo un problema con mi hollow."

Ella en realidad se veía interesada. Shinji se incorporó frotándose la mejilla y sabiamente no dijo nada.

"¿Sí?" preguntó ella. Una sonrisa desagradable se curveó en sus labios. "Ha estado dándote problemas de nuevo, porque me encantaría derrotarlo."

Ichigo sintió a su hollow contraerse. Todos estaban mirándolo.

"No es exactamente en esa manera, pero..." La idea ciertamente era intrigante. "No creo que eso funcione. Es un problema con Inoue. Creo que" _¿Cómo ponerlo?_ "él podría estar... uh, _interesado_ en ella."

"¿Podría estar?" Shinji se levantó, dirigiendo una mirada afilada a Ichigo a través de sus ojos estrechos. "¿Qué quieres decir al decir _algo como eso _tan a la _ligera_?" Él arrebato la sandalia a Hiyori y golpeó a Ichigo en la cabeza con ella. "Orihime-chan" Golpe. "Es" Golpe. "una buena" Golpe. "¡chica!" Golpe, golpe, golpe.

"¡Hey! ¡Ya basta!" Gritó él.

"¡Sí!" chilló Hiyori. "Ese es mi zapato. ¡Consigue el tuyo!" Ella se lo arrebato de vuelta e inmediatamente se volvió hacia él, golpeándolo hasta que ella se aplacó. "Pero tú," Ella señaló a Ichigo. "¿Qué se supone que _hagamos_ con algo como esto?"

"No lo sé. ¿Alguno de ustedes no ha tenido algún problema con él?" Él miró alrededor del mar de caras en blanco. Incluso Hiyori estaba sin habla, al menos por un segundo de todas maneras.

"¡Estúpido retardado! ¿Cómo demonios podríamos?" Ella se echó hacia atrás para golpearlo con el zapato de nuevo, pero algo que ella dijo llamó su atención y él no quería distraerse.

Hiyori levantó la mirada cuando sus manos dejaron de moverse. Su agarre era impresionante, pero no doloroso. Cuando ella trató de tirar de vuelta, nada pasó.

"¿Qué quieres decir con, _cómo podríamos_?" Él se encontró con su mirada y algo en sus ojos la hizo tragar saliva.

"Ella quiso decir..." dijo Shinji, extrayendo su mano de su agarre de hierro. "Nosotros...ninguno de nosotros...ha tenido el tipo de relación con nuestros hollow que tú tienes con el tuyo...No nos comunicamos con ellos. Se trata de nosotros o ellos. No tenemos entre medio."

Ichigo se quedó estupefacto._ ¿Qué...?_

Su hollow se movió de nuevo, y sintió una oleada de irritación brotar para reemplazar la sorpresa.

"Bueno, sabes que esa información podría haber sido útil _hace un par de años_." Dijo él, la molestia coloreando cada palabra.

"Pensamos que sabía." Shinji parpadeó. "Tu hollow fue un subproducto de la Cadena Rota. Ese es de Urahara. ¿Por qué no vas con él?"

Ichigo lo miró de mala manera como si estuviera siendo estúpido a propósito. "Bueno, ¿qué demonios se supone que haga ahora?"

Todos se encogieron de hombros. _Maldición_.

"Tal vez si explicas tus problemas más... Inoue-san es una joven muy especial. Sería muy desafortunado si algo llegara a sucederle." Dijo Hachi.

Ichigo se preguntó si él había imaginado la chispa fría en los ojos del gran hombre. Él siempre había sido aficionado a Orihime. Bueno, supuso Ichigo, si llegaba el momento, él siempre podía esconderla aquí. Su hollow dio otra contracción irritada. Él negó con su cabeza, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

"Él está todo... no lo sé... es como si quisiera llegar a ella..."

"¿En qué manera?" preguntó Shinji bruscamente. "¿Crees que él quiere devorar su alma?"

"Tal vez, es difícil de decir. Cuando ella está cerca, es como" _¿Por qué vine aquí...?_ "Como si quemara, en el interior, es umm... intenso..." Se sentía totalmente ridículo.

"Ja, la última vez que revise, esa era la reacción natural de un hombre hacia una mujer atractiva." Kensei llamó desde la segunda historia de su artículo. Él abrió la página central.

Ichigo se quedó mirando de mala manera.

"¿Crees que su intención es malévola?" preguntó Hachi.

"Bueno, sí. ¿Por qué no lo pensaría? No es como si él fuera algo más." Una imagen de una garra con dedos en punta recorriendo una delicada garganta blanca lo hizo detenerse. "Excepto... excepto una vez, en una pelea con Ulquiorra."

La habitación se tensó alrededor de él ante el nombre del espada de ojos verdes.

"Él lo mató, algo así. Yo no lo recuerdo en realidad, solo fragmentos a veces, pero él nunca tocó a Inoue, Uryu, sí. Inoue, no. Podría haber sido una coincidencia." Añadió.

"Esto es estúpido." Dijo Hiyori, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo. "Estúpido ya dijiste que él podía hablarles, ¿no es así?"

Así que él se había ido con poca más información que con la que había llegado, y un plan para hablar con su hollow, en algún futuro cercano.

Algo golpeó su frente. Bajo la mirada para ver una fritura girando sobre la mesita de café.

"¿Vas a sentarte allí mirando por la ventana, o vas a unirte a la discusión?"

Él levantó la mirada para ver a Uryu mirándolo por encima de sus gafas. "Estábamos discutiendo el último ataque de hollow. ¿Habían similitudes que _tú_ hayas notado entre ese y los otros ataques?"

A Ichigo no le gusto la manera que él había enfatizado la palabra _tú_. "No, no realmente... fue una pelea fácil. Todas han sido bastante fáciles, una distracción más que nada."

Uryu asintió. "Esa parece ser la situación, aunque los ataques de hollow parecen ser dirigidos a Inoue-san y a ti." Él miró alrededor, deteniéndose en Rukia. "¿Alguien ha hablado con Urahara?"

"No. Él nunca está allí." Se quejó Rukia. "Pensé que ya habíamos decidido que él no sería tan descuidado con una de sus bromas."

Ichigo bufo. "Tal vez solo quiere sacarnos del rastro."

"No me sorprendería. Él ha disfrutado de aventuras similares en el pasado." Él empujó sus gafas hacia arriba. "También parece que mis trajes han sido particularmente susceptibles a las travesuras del culpable tratando de distraernos. El amado localizador de Rukia, la... uh, bueno... debilidad de Chad por las cosas lindas y las personas en peligro..."

Chad se removió en silencio.

"Esos eran rasgos característicos muy personales."

"¿Qué hay de los ataques a Inoue y a mí? ¿Qué tipo de sentido tiene todo eso?" preguntó Ichigo, sin palabras retando al quincy para que tuviera una respuesta para _eso_.

Uryu le dio una mirada condescendiente. "Si es Urahara, la respuesta a eso debería ser obvia. Él es un hombre muy observador, incluso si tu no lo eres."

Esta vez Inoue se removió en su asiento.

Ichigo frunció el ceño ante la ligereza, incluso aunque él no tenía idea de qué era. "Rukia ya dijo que desapareció."

"Sí, y no creo que podamos encontrarlo si él no quiere ser encontrado." Él suspiró. Todos lo hicieron, excepto Orihime.

"Siempre podríamos quemar su tienda." Todos se volvieron para mirarla y ella se dio cuenta que no había estado poniendo la más estricta atención, simplemente dejó escapar lo que se le vino a la mente. Ella se sonrojó. "O algo..."

"Eso no es una mala idea, Inoue." Intervino Rukia.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas aprensivas.

Uryu respondió. "Eso probablemente no lo detendría... Puede que ni siquiera _sea _él."

Rukia sonrió a Orihime. "Bueno, ¡yo pienso que era una gran idea!"

"Jejeje... ¡gracias Kuchiki-san!" Inoue sonrió con alegría frotando su cabeza.

Los chicos compartieron otra mirada.

"Vamos a ser cuidadosos, no obstante."


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota de la Traductora:** Mil disculpas por la larga ausencia, he tenido muchos problemas últimamente y he estado con un poco de depresión por todo lo que esta ocurriendo y debido a esto deje los capítulos de todos los fics a medio terminar, solo recientemente he encontrado un poco de motivación para seguir con esto. Aun así, quiero que sepan que no tengo planeado abandonar ningún proyecto, solo les pido un poco de paciencia.

* * *

**Tainting the Roses Red**

Por _Child of the Ashes_

Ichigo caminó solo a casa, sintiendo una extraña combinación del último día de relajación y estar inexplicablemente molesto.

No era que había comenzado a _disfrutar_ llevar a casa a Inoue todos los días. Simplemente no le gustaba que su rutina fuera cambiada. Había caído en un patrón bastante cómodo en los últimos tiempos, y no tenía absolutamente _nada_ que ver con pasar más tiempo con una compañera de clase atractiva y que ofrecía su apoyo incondicionalmente. Metió sus puños en sus bolsillos con un ceño fruncido.

Nada en absoluto.

De hecho, él estaba _feliz_ por el tiempo libre extra.

Pateó una roca que simplemente pasaba a tener la mala suerte de estar en su camino. Se deslizó por el suelo antes de que silbara y desapareciera en una alcantarilla.

No había habido ningún nuevo ataque en los últimos días, lo que prácticamente era un milagro. E incluso su hollow había decidido estar en silencio. Así que, por todas las cuentas, de verdad fue un buen día, excepto...

Maldita sea. Él frunció el ceño, buscando algo o alguien más para patear.

Él estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas solo; le _gustaba_ hacer las cosas solo. Y estaba muy seguro que no estaba _preocupado_ por ella. Ella había logrado caminar a casa muy bien todos los días antes de que él hubiera llegado. Ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía.

_Pero_... su mente añadió, ella también tenía una habilidad especial para meterse en problemas.

Supuso que siempre podría llamarla—

Él suspiró, cortando el pensamiento. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan _patético_?

No era como si estuvieran saliendo o nada, además era bueno para ella estar haciendo nuevos amigos, incluso si era ese pequeño monstruo de cabello rubio. Ella necesitaba a alguien para ser capaz de hablar y el simplemente no era bueno en esas cosas. A él le gustaban los problemas que podían ser resueltos con un puño; del tipo que podían ser resueltos utilizando el extremo agudo de Zangetsu.

Además, incluso cuando ella lo había necesitado para ese tipo de apoyo, él no había sido bueno. Simplemente había algunas batallas que él no podía pelear por ella...

Sintió una incómoda espiral de culpa por _esos_ recuerdos.

Orihime quien siempre había estado allí para todos los demás; cuya fe en sus amigos movía cualquier obstáculo. La chica que había perdido una cosa tras otra, y sin embargo siempre parecía tener más para dar. Él acurruco un puño más apretado en su bolsillo.

Ella de todas las personas había sido abandonada en su momento de dolor... tal vez todavía estaban abandonándola...

Ese solo pensamiento lo detuvo en su trayecto.

Otros peatones en la acera caminaban alrededor de él dándole miradas curiosas y exasperadas, pero a él no le importo eso. Dejó que su ceño se profundizara, pensando en la caza del shingami fugitivo.

Había sido hace casi un año. Las desapariciones habían comenzado en Tokio y él había escuchado de ello en las noticias, como todos los demás. Dos docenas de niños desaparecidos era un gran problema. Cuando se movió a Karakura, se dieron cuenta que no había sido lo que todos habían imaginado.

El fugitivo era un maestro de la evasión y esconder su presencia espiritual usando las propiedades de desorción de su _zanpakuto_. Físicamente, él no era nada especial, pero nadie pudo siquiera acercarse sin que su reiatsu fuera robado. Los mejores esfuerzos de la Sociedad de Almas se convirtieron en una burla. Él se escabullo incluso de las más cuidadosas trampas puestas; jugando con ellos, burlándose de ellos con cada secuestro.

La tensión había sido alta, y todos sentían el picor amargo cada vez que un nuevo niño desaparecía. Cada perdida había sido personal, pero Orihime había crecido en un hogar duro, y algo en la violencia sin sentido pareció haber golpeado una cuerda en ella. Ella se había lesionado como un resorte.

Cuando encontraron al fugitivo, también encontraron los cuerpos mutilados y en descomposición de más de treinta niños, de niños de edad escolar. Ella había sido la que encontró el lugar donde él los había desmembrado, pieza por pieza.

Y él se había reído... sereno y cruel mientras les decía por qué y _cómo_... E Inoue simplemente _estalló_.

Verla moverse era como observar un oleaje gigantesco en lento movimiento. Su presión espiritual se había hundido, antes de elevarse a un nivel alarmante y luego había una luz dorada por todas partes. Se sentía como su presión, excepto que no del todo. Era como si ella se hubiera roto de alguna manera, como si algo vital hubiera estado retorciéndose hasta que era irreconocible.

Ella lo deshizo. Ella lo deshizo todo, al fugitivo, el almacén, los cuerpos y todo alrededor. Rechazó todo excepto las almas petrificadas de los niños, amontonadas juntas, todavía sangrando, incluso en la muerte. Todo simplemente se había deshecho, como si hubiera sido quemado sin fuego. Todo había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin embargo, todavía parecía casi desesperadamente lento.

Cuando terminó, ella simplemente colapsó, sollozando de una manera que había sido terrible de escuchar. Él simplemente se había quedado mirando, congelado con sorpresa; todos lo habían hecho.

Todos excepto, Kisuke.

Él simplemente se había acercado y se arrodillo junto a ella, ofreciendo un hombro y frotando su espalda mientras todos miraban.

Eso siempre lo había molestado después. Que Urahara había sido el que se movió primero. Todos sus amigos más cercanos se habían quedado inmóviles alrededor de ella. _Él_ se había quedado inmóvil... y ella se había roto en miles de pedazos, el corazón roto. Él ni siquiera había sabido cómo empezar a poner todas esas piezas de vuelta juntas de nuevo... así que él observó cómo alguien más lo había hecho.

Ichigo siempre había querido preguntar a Urahara qué era lo que él sabía, qué había sabido incluso entonces, pero hacerlo sería violar la privacidad de Inoue. Y él no haría eso, no es que pensara que en realidad podría conseguir una respuesta directa. Estaba seguro que no la tendría.

Se dio vuelta y comenzó a volver por el camino que había venido. No cometería el mismo error otra vez. _Odiaba_ sentirse culpable, por lo que generalmente se aseguraba de no tener nada para sentirse culpable, pero supuso que el pasado era complicado de esa manera.

Tal vez si trataba de sentir su reiatsu. Sería mucho más fácil encontrarla. Entonces podía mantener su distancia y aun así saber que algo pasaba.

Sacudiendo su cabeza de nuevo, frunció el ceño.

Se sintió como un acosador.

_Maldita sea_, de verdad se había vuelto patético...

* * *

Orihime observó las pequeñas coletas rubias regordetas rebotar felizmente en la parte trasera de la cabeza de su tutora y trató de no sentir pena por ella misma. En su lugar, se determinó a concentrarse en la alegría enérgica de la niña, como si pudiera transferirse a través del aire y dentro de ella por pura fuerza de voluntad.

Inoue sonrió, observándola rebotar con entusiasmo desde la ventana de una tienda a otra ventana.

A pesar de su propio mal humor, tenía que admitir que era agradable caminar con la chica más joven a casa, incluso si significaba rechazar a Kurosaki-kun cuando él había aparecido por ella.

Ella arrugó su nariz. Orihime sabía lo que Rukia quería al decirle que se sentía sola, pero él había insistido en llevarla a casa todos los días desde entonces. Y ella no quería que él se sintiera obligado. Ella odiaba ser ese tipo de molestia.

Más adelante, Yuri se asomó en una tienda de juguetes con una mirada de asombro. Orihime se detuvo junto a ella para mirar también. Una gran cantidad de juguetes llenaban la ventana del frente de la tienda, en colorida filas y conjuntos, soldaditos y princesas con pequeños unicornios blancos. Detrás de esos, había estantes apilados con armas de agua y autos de carrera y más juguetes de los que podía contar. Era el sueño todo niño.

Orihime se rio ante la mirada anhelante en el rostro de Yuri, y recordó que incluso si ella era considerada un genio o algún tipo de niña prodigio, ella todavía era solo una niña en un extraño lugar.

"¿Quieres ir adentro?" Ella ofreció, como si estuviera asustada de que este nuevo lado de Yuri podría derrumbarse y ser soplada en la siguiente ráfaga de viento.

Su tutora se dio vuelta para mirarla con emoción mal disimulada, "Solo si tú lo haces..."

Orihime sonrió y tomó a la niña de la mano y entraron en la tienda. Ella estaba muy cansada y tenía montones de tarea por hacer, pero ella sabía que no podía hacer nada más. Era como si la niña no hubiera visto juguetes nunca...

Ellas habían mirado y jugado dentro de la tienda por más de una hora cuando Orihime notó que se estaba oscureciendo afuera. Y ella todavía no tenía idea de dónde vivía Yuri o cuánto tiempo tomaría llegar allí. De mala gana, se habían ido y Orihime sintió pequeños pinchazos agridulces de culpa por todo el camino.

Salieron de la tienda y Orihime bostezo preguntándose qué hora era. La chica más joven continuó su enérgica escapada entre los frentes de las tiendas. En realidad, era como si mientras más drenada se volvía Orihime más energía parecía tener la niña. Pero ella supuso que solo era la manera en que eran los niños.

Ella bostezó de nuevo, y esta vez Yuri se dio vuelta de la ventana de la tienda y le dio una mirada preocupada. Orihime lo sofocó con una mano, habiendo ya escuchado todos los sermones de lo importante que era dormir para el funcionamiento del cerebro y el sistema inmunológico. Ella no estaba en una carrera para ganarse más.

Era verdad que ella había estado más cansada que de costumbre últimamente y no había pasado desapercibido para nadie. No es que pudiera, cuando ella se quedaba dormida en su escritorio y comenzaba a hablar tonterías. Eso había sido el vergonzoso punto culminante de su día. Pero al menos no había babeado, incluso si había tenido detención.

Ella no estaba perdiendo sueño a propósito... solo era que ella había comenzado a tener insomnio últimamente, y simplemente no había _suficiente descanso_... Ella suspiró mirando hacia abajo con ojos preocupados.

El ceño de la otra niña se profundizó.

"¿Pasa algo, Yuri-chan?" Incluso aunque ella ya sabía lo que la niña iba a decir.

"¿Estás enferma?" ella olfateó, una vez más recordando a Orihime a un pequeño cachorro valiente. "Hueles enferma."

Inoue parpadeó.

"¿Huelo mal?" Tal vez era una cosa buena que Kurosaki-kun no la había llevado a casa después de todo.

"Sabes lo que quiero decir..." Yuri agitó una mano desdeñosa.

Ella en realidad no sabía. "No estoy enferma."

"Pero estás triste..." Ella concluyó con suavidad, instantáneamente cambiando la dirección de la conversación.

Orihime dejó de caminar. "¿Quién te dijo eso?"

Yuri se dio vuelta y la miró hacia arriba, grandes ojos marrón rojizo miraron a los grises, y solo por un momento, Orihime pensó que ella se veía mucho más grande que una niña de once años. Se encontró con que no podía sostener esa mirada.

Ella miró hacia abajo en la acera, pensando de nuevo que de verdad se había hecho tarde.

"Nadie me dijo. Solo obtuviste la mitad de las respuestas correctas y has estado bostezando todo el día... y tuve que lanzar más tiza de lo normal..."

Orihime puso mala cara ante esa última declaración. Lanzar tiza era la manera especial de Yuri de llamar su atención cuando ella se dormía, y generalmente dejaba pequeños puntos polvorientos por todo su cuerpo.

"Solo he estado... distraída." Ella admitió, comenzando a seguir a la chica más pequeña de nuevo.

Yuri rodó sus ojos.

_De acuerdo, ella probablemente había merecido eso_. "Eso solo que mi mejor amiga se fue... y es muy difícil estar sola."

La confesión era sorprendentemente difícil de hacer, incluso aunque ella no había pensado en ello antes de que saliera tropezando de su boca. Pero era verdad, ella extrañaba a Tatsuki desesperadamente. Su apartamento se sentía más solitario ahora siempre que pensaba que su mejor amiga no estaba a poca distancia.

"Ella no parece tan especial para mí..." La chica más joven dijo hoscamente.

Orihime sonrió un poco y satisfecha de los celos infantiles de su tutora. "Ni siquiera la conoces, Yuri-chan. Estoy segura de que se habrían agradado la una a la otra."

Yuri parpadeó, y luego asintió rápidamente con los ojos amplios haciendo la sonrisa de Inoue más amplia.

Ella de verdad era una niña buena bajo su exterior condescendiente. Debe ser difícil viajar a un país extranjero a tan joven edad. Por supuesto que la niña probablemente sabía exactamente cómo se sentía Orihime...

Ella se puso rígida ante el pensamiento, sintiéndose culpable de no haberse dado cuenta más pronto.

Ella estaba siendo instruida por la _estudiante de intercambio_. Ella estaba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia de su hogar y familia. Y ella ni siquiera había preguntado si la chica más joven tenía algún amigo en la escuela o si necesitaba ayuda para encontrar su camino por la ciudad. Yuri-chan probablemente podría relacionarse con su situación mejor que nadie más ahora mismo.

Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos, antes de que Orihime no pudiera soportarlo por más tiempo.

"¿Yuri-chan? ¿Extrañas a tu familia?"

La niña estaba en silencio contemplativa antes de responder. "No lo sé. En realidad, nunca tuve una. Así que... supongo, más que nada, extraño la idea de mi familia... cálida, comprensiva, cosas como esa."

Orihime sintió el vello de sus brazos erizarse. Era como si la niña más pequeña se hubiera asomado por una ventana y mirado en sus pensamientos más íntimos. Sus propios sentimientos sobre su familia estaban mezclados y confundidos, pero ella sabía la verdad de las palabras que la niña habló. Contuvo las lágrimas y les ordenó fuertemente que se fueran.

Yuri miró hacia atrás de nuevo. "Esa no es la única razón ¿o sí?"

Inoue estaba comenzando a maravillarse por la sorprendente percepción de la niña.

"No..." ella continuó ante la vista de la mirada expectante de la pequeña rubia. "Esta esté otro amigo..." Probablemente ella debería hacerlo apropiado para su edad. "Un amigo, y bueno, me ha gustado desde hace mucho tiempo... Pero no creo que yo le guste de la misma manera." Ella terminó con tristeza.

"¿Cómo?"

"Uh, no estoy segura... montones de razones probablemente. Como que tal vez soy demasiado torpe... o no soy muy bonita..." Tal vez esta conversación era una mala idea. Ciertamente no estaba ayudando a su autoestima _en absoluto_...

"¿Estás bromeando? ¡Tus tetas nos _enormes_!" Yuri dijo sosteniendo sus brazos fuera de su pecho.

Orihime se atraganto con el aire.

"¿Qué?" Tartamudeó. "¡Yuri! Eso no es una cosa agradable de decir a tu edad."

"No sé qué quieres decir, soy muy vieja." Declaró ella.

Orihime rodó sus ojos. La niña más joven solo estaba tratando de distraerla del triste camino de sus pensamientos.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es tu casa?" Preguntó ella, reconociendo que estaban paradas delante de la puerta de un gran distrito.

Yuri se encogió de hombros. "Puedo llegar allí desde aquí. No tienes que llevarme."

"¡Por supuesto que sí! Una niña de tu edad no debe salir sola en la noche." Ella resopló, preparándose para decirle exactamente lo que pensaba de eso, cuando una nueva voz habló detrás de ella.

"Ahí estás, Yuri-chan. Me estaba preguntando si volverías."

Orihime se dio vuelta para ver quién había hablado y perdió el aliento.

Parado a unos pocos metros detrás de ella estaba un hombre increíblemente atractivo. Probablemente era unos años mayor que ella, con cabello corto despeinado, el mismo rubio claro que el de Yuri. Se preguntó vagamente si estaban relacionados. Sus ojos eran de un impresionante color rojo rubí que Orihime no pensó que fuera posible en un humano, pero aquí estaba él, parado frente a ella, en ropas de aspecto caro, como si él fuera algún tipo de supermodelo o estrella de cine.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Yuri girar y tropezar un paso atrás. "¡Shan-jing!"

"Yuri, hemos estado buscándote _por todas partes_." Él miró a Orihime con sus penetrantes ojos rojos y le dio una sonrisa lenta.

Ella pudo sentirse derritiéndose. Había algo en esos ojos. Orihime estaba mirando desvergonzadamente. Ella sabía que era ella, pero no podía evitarlo. Él era maravilloso.

"¡Oww!" quedó sin aliento, agarrando su mano en su pecho. Ella miró a la niña más pequeña. "Me mordiste... y _dolió_."

Ella frotó el sitio sensible donde la niña había roto la piel.

"¡No estás poniendo atención! Tenemos que irnos." Y con eso, Orihime se dio cuenta de que la pequeña niña había comenzado a retroceder, como si esperaba que ella la siguiera.

_¿Qué pasa con ella...?_

Ella miró de vuelta al hombre apuesto para ver si él podía dar sentido al extraño comportamiento de Yuri... y un grito salió de su boca.

Él ya no tenía una forma que pudiera ser llamada humana. Parches de pelaje rubio-gris se pegaban a su cara y brazos y toda la piel expuesta que podía ver. Un hocico canino con dientes afilados en el medio de su cara, y olía como a un cadáver. Detrás de ella, Yuri dio un tirón a su brazo, arrastrándola hacia atrás. A pesar de la pequeña estatura de la niña, era fuerte y Orihime tropezó varios pies después por la fuerza del tirón. Ella giró cerrando su mano alrededor de la de Yuri y corrió con todas sus fuerzas.

La niña más joven la superó con poco esfuerzo y Orihime tuvo la sensación de que estaba conteniéndose por su bien. Detrás de ella podía escuchar el jadeo y las pisadas raspando de persecución, luego se detuvo, y lo horripilante de eso la hizo mirar hacia atrás sobre su hombro.

No había nadie ahí.

"¡Cuidado!" Yuri gritó, el pánico haciendo su voz aguda.

Orihime se dio vuelta para ver una mano saliendo de las sombras y cerrarse alrededor de su garganta, llevándola a detenerse en seco en una fracción de segundo. Ella trató de respirar, pero su vía aérea estaba cerrada.

Ella miró a la niña más pequeña, queriendo decirle que corriera y no se preocupara por ella, pero resultó que ella no tenía que molestarse de todas maneras. La otra chica no se había detenido. Orihime registró el destello de rosa pálido desapareciendo en la noche, a través de los puntos grises que nublaban su visión.

_Por favor... por favor, aléjate__..._

La mano alrededor de su garganta se aflojó y ella se llenó los pulmones de cálido aire de la noche de verano. Ella podía sentir la humedad que hacía a su cabello pegarse en su frente y los lados de su cara.

Se dio vuelta para enfrentar a su atacante, y para su consternación, una vez más era hermoso. Deseaba que él no hubiera cambiado de vuelta. Porque ahora, incluso sabiendo que era un truco, aun sabiendo que un monstro acechaba bajo ese aspecto de exquisitez, ella sintió su respiración atorarse en su pecho. Sus ojos actuaron sin su consentimiento para recorrer cada característica impecable. Cada respiración agradecida traía consigo una placentera fragancia masculina que ella no podía identifica. Incluso las afiladas uñas clavándose en su garganta se sentían terriblemente sensual.

Ella se estremeció.

Él sonrió, los labios se curvearon sobre dientes perfectos. "¿Te gusta?"

Él resopló. "Ya sé qué haces... Odio correr. La persecución no está en mi sangre, me temo... Parece que te has vuelto muy cercana con nuestra pequeña Yuri-chan." Él cambió de tema abruptamente, mientras la miraba a los ojos, buscando. "No eres un ser humano normal, ¿o sí?"

Sus saltos al azar de un tema a otro haciendo embrollos en sus pensamientos.

Ella sabía que no debería sentirse de esta manera. Quería luchar contra el placer que cursaba a través de ella ante su conocimiento, así como la presión de su presencia en su mente, pero era difícil.

Orihime trató de recordar lo que la había repelido mucho antes, pero no era capaz de recordar. Tenía que escapar. Él iba a matarla y ella solo iba a quedarse allí y dejarlo.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Su agradable aliento abanico su rostro y sus ojos palpitaban, su rostro se giró hacia arriba como si ella estuviera esperando ser besada. Él sonrió de nuevo, bajando su cabeza como si él acabara de decidir satisfacerla. Orihime abrió su boca para responder y algo hizo clic en su mente, una imagen de los pequeños dientes afilados de Yuri contra su piel. Y ella sabía, incluso cuando él bajo su cabeza más, cómo detenerlo.

Ella lo mordió, hundiendo sus dientes en la mano en su garganta hasta que saboreó la sangre.

Él se echó hacia atrás con un siseo y le dio una cachetada, todas las pretensiones y cortesía se habían ido. Sus oídos resonaban con la fuerza del golpe y ella cayó con fuerza, deshecha en un montón en el suelo. Orihime pensó que podría haber perdido el conocimiento, porque la siguiente cosa que escuchó fue un grito ahogado a unos pies de distancia.

Ella negó con su cabeza, tratando de aclarar su visión y levantarse al mismo tiempo; tropezando sin poder hacer nada, hasta que un par de brazos se cerraron alrededor de ella. Él la tenía de nuevo, lo sabía, pero esta vez podía moverse. La mordida había roto cualquier efecto hipnotizaste que él tenía, y ella no iba a volver a caer.

Ella se retorció en pánico ciego, sin ser capaz de verlo, pero todavía lo arañaba con sus uñas. Estaba complacida al sentirlas clavarse en la carne. Él estaba gritándole; tratando de agarrar sus muñecas, pero ella sabía el peligro de mirarlo a los ojos. Ella cerró los suyos con fuerza, tratando de bloquearlo.

Él se las arregló para adherirla, restringiéndola contra los duros músculos de su pecho; forzándola a calmarse al sostener sus brazos contra sus costados.

_¡No!_

Ella no podía mover sus brazos para hacer un escudo entre ellos. Él era mucho más fuerte de lo que ella era. Ni siquiera era una pelea en absoluto. Y ahora ella no podía _moverse_.

* * *

Ichigo estaba furioso, más allá de colérico.

Él había llegado para ver a un hombre llevar su brazo hacia atrás y abofetear a Inoue duro en la cara, dejándola caer como una piedra.

Él ni siquiera se había anunciado cuando se deslizo hacia adelante y cortó el brazo del hombre rubio. Incluso ahora yacía en un charco de sangre a unos metros de distancia. El hombre desapareció más rápido de lo que Ichigo había sido capaz de dar vuelta y así él se había girado para estabilizar a una frenética Inoue, solo para ser atacado. Él la llamó para que se detuviera, pero ella solo peleaba más duro.

Ella logró arañar su mejilla, mientras él forcejeaba tratando de mantener el borde de la hoja de Zangetsu lejos de sus brazos agitándose y él pudo sentir el ardor de la carne raspada. Abandonó la espada para agarrar sus dos brazos y detener sus golpes de pánico ciego, forzándola a calmarse contra la superficie plana de su pecho.

Este nuevo lado de Inoue estaba asustándolo. No era propio de ella pelear así. Ella estaba histérica. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, permitiéndole volver en sí misma.

_¿Qué demonios hizo ese hijo de perra?_

Ella continuó luchando contra él y antes de que él pudiera registrar qué estaba pasando, antes de que pudiera echarse para atrás, ella hundió sus dientes en su garganta.

Luz oscura destelló detrás de sus ojos y sintió a su hollow estirándose para robarle el control.

Ichigo luchó. Luchó con todo lo que tenía, mental y físicamente, tratando de contener su cuerpo de actuar fuera de su control. El abrumador deseo de empujarla contra la pared y tomarla como un animal vino a él de la nada. Lo apuñaló oscuro e insistente, y sus manos la agarraron con fuerza.

Su dominio sobre su consciencia vaciló, su visión se volvió negra. Luego todo lo que pudo sentir fue el intenso dolor placentero de sus dientes y sus labios sobre su garganta.

Tenía que alejarse de ella; para conseguir que dejara de apretar sus dientes sobre la carne de su cuello. Agarró sus hombros y tiró bruscamente de ella, apartándola, sintiendo sus dientes soltarse. Luego la empujó, detrás de él y su batalla perdida con su hollow.

* * *

Cuando Orihime cayó hacia el concreto, le tomó menos de un instante registrar el brillante cabello naranja del chico delante de ella antes de que su espalda hiciera contacto con el suelo. Parpadeó, tratando de recuperar el aliento y descubrir qué estaba pasando.

Su cerebro estaba en cámara lenta, procesando todo poco a poco. El hombre guapo se había ido. Ahora se daba cuenta que él se había ido hace algún tiempo. No sabía cuánto. Ichigo estaba allí. Estaba sangrando. Ella lo había mordido.

Pensó que debería sentir culpa, pero sus emociones parecían agotada e incorrectas. Se veía como si todavía sintiera dolor y ella quería ayudarlo. Preguntarle si estaba bien, o tratar de sanarlo.

_Eso es, debo sanarlo..._

Al fin su mente tenía algo a que agarrarse, y lo hizo con mucha venganza. Trató de ordenar sus pies debajo de ella. Tomó más tiempo del que debía, pero para el momento que se estaba levantando, su cabeza se sintió mucho más clara. Contrayéndose un poco ante el dolor punzante en la sien, pero eso podía esperar. No lo dejó distraerla mientras daba varios pasos tambaleantes hacia adelante, estudiando a Ichigo y tratando de descubrir donde estaba más herido.

Su cabeza estaba acunada en sus manos. Ella tuvo que moverlas a un lado para ver su cara, pero tan pronto como lo hizo se arrepintió de ello.

Sus sentidos registraron el azote de reiatsu oscuro incluso ante la tenue luz de la calle reflejada por la máscara de hueso blanca.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de jadear antes de que él estuviera sobre ella, levantándola en sus brazos y se alejara en un instante. Su cerebro estaba desesperadamente tratando de mantener el ritmo. Ella se estremeció en su agarre, no muy segura de dónde la estaba llevando o por qué. Se estaban moviendo tan rápido que no podía distinguir los alrededores. Pensó en luchar como lo había hecho antes, pero estaban tan alto ahora que incluso si lo hacía, ella no tendría ningún lugar a donde ir excepto abajo.

Ella apretó los puños, tratando de evitar temblar de miedo. Esto era todo, la cosa que había odiado y temido, y no estaba lista para enfrentar... No sabía si algún día estaría lista.


End file.
